<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Legends Part 1: Lance &amp; Keith by rylee_kai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601028">Legends Part 1: Lance &amp; Keith</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai'>rylee_kai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Voltron: Legendary Defender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adam has force field ability, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Hunk has teleportation, Keith has reality warping, Lance has atmokinesis, Legends, Multi, Pidge doesn't have a power because she already a baddie with her super genius, Shiro has metal manipulation, hero name champion, hero name samurai, legend name escuedo, legend name leon azul, legend name malaga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:55:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,404</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23601028</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/rylee_kai/pseuds/rylee_kai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is a broadening of the mini I wrote called Legends. It will be split in three parts right now, it might be longer later, it depends. The basic concept is some people have super powers and they go by the name of legends. Some legends are Heroes and some are Villains and some just remain as Legends. </p><p>This takes place over four years, Lance is 16 in the beginning and he has jut moved in with his distant cousin Adam in the city of Altea where all the legends go to train and grow. </p><p>(Someone dies at the end of this part, but I will warn you before the chapter, and it isn't anybody who makes an appearance in the mini series.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adam/Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Legends [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>46</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. When Lance met Keith</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi, I hope you liked my mini also titled Legends, it is not necessary to read before this, but it isn't too long and worth the read in my opinion. This will be an expanded universe and background. Please enjoy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Lance </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t want to go out, and I don’t want to hang out with your stupid boyfriend or meet his stupid brother,” I groaned rolling over on my bed hiding my face in the pillow. I was going to start at a brand new school tomorrow, which meant I was going to have to try again. It had been a while since I did that. Everyday had consisted of reading, watching shows, and lying in bed. It had been great, I didn’t want anything to change. </p><p>“Can’t you just let me be a typical annoying teenager?” I whined. </p><p>“First of all you like Shiro plenty, don’t call him stupid. Second of all, Shiro personally invited you, so I would appreciate it if you were grateful and respectful of that,” Adam crossed his arms, which I knew was endgame for me. There was no way around Adam’s crossed arms. </p><p>“I just don’t feel like going out,” I said, my mind was wrapped up in new and old faces, what if I screwed up tomorrow like I always do? What if they kick him out again… I quickly picked up my stuffed shark and hugged it tightly, one of the few things I was able to bring from home. </p><p>Adam sighed and sat down on the bed, I quickly rolled over to avoid making eye contact, but Adam didn’t really care as he placed his hand on my shoulder, “Look I know these past few months have been really hard and I know you miss home. I wish life could be different for you, for us. Honestly I do, but since we can’t change our lives, why don’t you come over to my very nice boyfriend’s house. We can watch him fail miserably at cooking, laugh at him, maybe order pizza. And then when the night ends we will realize we spent so little time thinking about the bigger picture that all your troubles melt away. Sometimes you just need good people and good times to take our worries away.” </p><p>I closed my eyes tightly trying to make the tears go away. I knew Adam was right, and I was very grateful to have him. He was the only one who had been willing to help and support me. He has been patient and generous. He put up with my sobbing and crying and screaming. My locking myself in my room and little power incidents. </p><p>Yep, I was definitely being an asshole. </p><p>“Fine.” </p><p>“You have five minutes McBrooderson,” Adam said tapping my legs to encourage me to get out of bed. </p><p>“Ten,” I threw back. </p><p>“Seven,” Adam said, quickly rushing out of the room, “Final answer.”</p><p> </p><p>I actually did like Shiro a lot. And to be totally honest, Shiro was the only thing that kept me going after I found out I was a legend. Yep, Shiro was that famous, The Champion, one of the biggest Heroes out there. Known even in my small town in Cuba. The Champion made me excited to have powers despite all the hate and teasing I got for them. </p><p>So when my family shipped me off to live with my cousin in the city to get ‘formal’ training I was quite surprised to learn that Adam was dating none other than said Hero. It was somewhat of a dream come true. </p><p>So when I met Keith, I was thrown for a loop, because there was no way my Hero and this emo brat were related, surely it was impossible. </p><p>“Keith come down and say hi to our guests, please,” Shiro yelled after giving Adam a kiss and me a friendly hair ruffle. It was comical really, watching Shiro try to figure out how to interact with me, the cousin of his boyfriend who just appeared out of nowhere a few months ago with no explanation. </p><p>“Keith!” Shiro said disappearing upstairs apologizing for his brother. </p><p>“I already know your boyfriend,” a muffled voice grumbled from the atop the stairs. </p><p>Seconds later Shiro was making his way down the stairs with a boy muttering “ow-ow-owow” as Shiro held tightly onto his ear.</p><p>I did a hard double take when Shiro let go, because Keith was nothing like his brother….nope, Keith was a dangly, mulleted, emo-dressed noodle. There was no way they shared genes. Shiro was huge, hot, and the full package. Complete with a big pretty, nearly goofy smile. Keith had a serious case of resting bitch face...so serious he might need to go see someone to get it fixed. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Keith </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I was not happy when Shiro told me he invited his boyfriend over for dinner. Tomorrow was going to be the biggest day of my life. I was finally going to attend the Academy of Hero Legends, AHL. I needed to be well rested and focused for tomorrow. It was the most prestigious school a Legend could go to. It made the Heroes of the future, and I was ready. </p><p>I heard Shiro shout my name a couple times, but I was too far into the training videos on the AHL website. That would be me tomorrow, I thought dreamily. </p><p>“I already know your boyfriend,” I said when the door opened my eyes not coming off the screen. That was until Shiro grabbed my ear and pulled me out of the chair. </p><p>“Hey jerk, you need to eat dinner before your big day, and my boyfriend and his cousin are here and you are going to hang out with them while I cook,” Shiro said, and instead of agreeing, I needed to pick a fight. </p><p>“I don’t want to hang out with anyone Shiro,” I hissed back at him. </p><p>“I know, but you need friends, even if one of them is my boyfriend and the other is related to my boyfriend,” Shiro said before pulling me out of the door by my ear. </p><p>“Ow-ow-owow,” I said trying to make a scene, but it didn’t stop Shiro at all. When we reached the bottom of the stairs he finally let go. Adam was standing there with his usual little smirk and next to him, “Who is this,” I started to ask-</p><p>Wow. I did a double take, because Adam’s cousin was a sight for sore eyes. Golden brown skin, lean and tall body, chocolate brown hair with gentle waves, and most of all those blue eyes. Blue eyes that looked exactly like the ocean, so blue that I was sure they were fake.</p><p>I watched as he turned and faced Adam, a look of annoyance crossing his face, immediately throwing me off. I hadn’t even done anything yet? He already hated me? Great. Shiro was right I didn’t have any friends. </p><p>Adam shrugged to him, and before I knew it Shiro pulled me into a choke hold, “Sorry we are working on his manners.” </p><p>I looked at the ground confused before realizing my ‘Who is this,’ probably came off rude, but I was instantly occupied by trying to escape from Shiro’s death grip. </p><p>“Don’t treat me like a dog,” I whined trying to push him off. </p><p>“I wish you were a dog, at least they come when called,” Shiro retorted before finally letting him go. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Lance</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Keith wouldn't stop staring at me and it was making me more than a little uncomfortable. Of course, I loved attention back in the day, but all of that changed when all the eyes and stares I got were because people thought I was dangerous. So to distract from Mr. RBF, I spent most of my time making conversation with Shiro, only that quickly got out of hand when Shiro began a mini interrogation. </p><p>We had spent some time together before this, but never in a private and intimate setting, which apparently let the floodgates open to question after question. My favorite color, favorite meal, what Cuba was like, what my old school was like, how I was liking Altea, how living with Adam was like, etc.</p><p>Dinner was surprisingly decent, Shiro admitted to having used pre-made meal options, but what mattered was Shiro put his heart into it and didn’t burn the house down. And true to the putting his heart into it he cried when he saw everyone eating his food. Despite being a fearsome Hero, Shiro was a giant softie. </p><p>Then Adam had to be well, Adam. That evil son of a bitch, “Lance why don’t you and Keith make some cookies, could give you some time to get to know each other. Shiro and I need to talk about some stuff anyway.” </p><p>“Oh, not sure if that’s a great idea, Keith is even worse in the kitchen than me-” Shiro just about finished when his hair poof bounced from Adam kicking him under the table. </p><p>“Well good thing Lance is here to help, Lance is great in the kitchen,” Adam said eyeing Keith heavily who barely looked up registering that the conversation had involved him. I rolled my eyes, could he really be so self-absorbed?</p><p>“Don’t set the kitchen on fire Keith, I am not calling the fire department again,” Shiro said as Keith got up. <em>Again?</em> Oh okay, so yeah we are doing this. </p><p>The thing was I could see straight through Adam. I am sure Shiro really did invite me, but I am sure that Adam was so persistent about it so that I could get to know Keith, someone my age. The only problem was I wasn't exactly interested in becoming friends with anybody. I didn’t want to be responsible for anyone getting hurt. </p><hr/><p>
  <strong> Keith </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, okay deep breaths. I have got this, I won’t burn the whole kitchen down or make a fool of myself in front of the most beautiful person I had ever seen. <em>Oh great, my thoughts are starting to spin wildly out of control because I am gay and can't not be an idiot.</em> </p><p>“So did you recently move here?” I asked, knowing that in the year that Shiro has dated Adam a cousin living with him has never been brought up until recently. I know that Shiro and Adam have talked about the situation with hushed voices, piquing my curiosity. </p><p>“Uh, yeah. I wanted to go to school in Altea so I left Cuba and moved in with Adam,” Lance said, looking uncomfortable. Curse my curiosity, but also the only way it wasn't going to be uncomfortable between us was to talk... </p><p>“Oh what school are you going to?” I asked, thinking that if he was coming to high school in Altea it must be AHL or AVL the two most prestigious schools in the world. That would mean Lance has powers...like me…</p><p>“Oh, just Altea City High,” Lance said before pushing the tray towards me. My job, so I don’t burn the kitchen down is just to put the tray in the oven and take it out.</p><p>“Why would you leave home just to go to a regular high school?” I thought aloud, only I didn’t realize it was aloud until Lance dropped the cookie scooper and disappeared into the bathroom. Shiro looked over at me from the dining room, a glare starting to form. </p><p>Lance quickly came back, “Oh sorry I was just blowing my nose. And your question; I just needed to get away from home, it's tiny and all. Plus bad relationships and such, but Adam offered me a place here with him. Plus Adam went to Altea City, and he is doing better than everyone else in our family.” </p><p>I watched as Lance peaked around the corner, Adam smiling at him. Hmm, yeah before I get anymore death glares from Shiro I better drop the issue. He had his reasons and that is what matters. Plus I imagine that Altea is probably a big change from small town in Cuba, I don't blame anyone for coming to the city just for a change of scenery.</p><p>“What about you?” Lance asked sitting down. </p><p>“Huh?” I said as I checked on the cookies. </p><p>“What school are you going to?” </p><p>My eyes probably lit up as I nearly dropped the pan of cookies, I saved it and dropped it on the counter before taking off the oven oven mitts, “Shiro got me an interview at AHL and we got the letter a couple weeks ago saying I got in!” </p><p>You see AHL had always been my dream school. The Academy for Hero Legends. I would be following Shiro’s footsteps, even though he didn’t go to AHL, but I would be starting hero training and one day, one day I would be rescuing people just like Shiro. </p><p>Lance didn't look nearly as impressed as I thought he would, I mean this was the AHL we were talking about, it was a newer school, but it had quickly rised to one of the most prestigious schools in the world. A place that actually trained people in powers, a means to teach and control. Lance looked over his brows slightly furrowed, “AHL, isn’t that the Academy for Heroes or something?” </p><p>“You don’t know what AHL is?” I said, jaw dropping. </p><p>“Well, it is the academy that the Hero Legend League trains new heroes at right?” Lance confused about what he said wrong, because no he didn't say anything wrong, but not knowing? I guess he really did come from a small town in Cuba. </p><p>“It is, it is, but the fact that you didn’t know about it already, it’s the most famous school in Altea, in the world. People come from around the world to go there,” I said my hands flying through the air dramatically as I tried to explain. He still didn't look all that impressed, but maybe once I actually went and had amazing stories to tell he would be impressed. </p><p>“Oh so that must mean you have powers right?” Lance said, now seeming slightly interested. His hands rested under his chin as he waited patiently for me to show off. </p><p>“Uh, oh yeah, um, well, it’s kinda weird, okay?” I said, taking in a deep breath and closing my eyes. I had been working for a long time to practice making it work without using extreme emotions and causing stuff to randomly disappear. </p><p>“Okay, let’s take this spoon,” I said grabbing one off the counter. <em> Just a small one please </em>. I concentrated on the dimensions around me and when I opened my eyes sure enough, a cup sized black hole appeared near my hand. “Now I am going to throw the spoon in it.” </p><p>“So you have the ability to make trash chutes?” Lance said eyeing me curiously. </p><p>“Just wait,” I said, my smile growing with my thus far success. <em> I got this </em>. I focused on the dimension that I put the spoon in and willed it to move to a position closer to my other hand. Open the rift. I reached my hand in the new rift and pulled the spoon out. </p><p>“Ta-da” I said showing him the perfectly good spoon. </p><p>He looked just as confused as he did when he called my power a trash chute, but fortunately Shiro and Adam came in applauding. </p><p>“You controlled that perfectly, I'm impressed, and so will the AHL tomorrow,” Shiro said resting a hand on my shoulder. I leaned in just a touch, as much as we fought I still loved him. </p><p>“And for the record Lance, it’s been coined as reality warping, Keith can manipulate the dimensional space around us,” Adam said from next to Lance. </p><p>“So technically you could be a trash chute,” Lance started. “But that is really cool. I look forward to you perfecting it. I imagine you’ll be able to do some sick things.” </p><p>I smiled, hopefully Adam would be bringing Lance around more often. Not just because he was pretty. I mean definitely a plus. But first and foremost I definitely needed friends, and Lance didn't seem so bad. Not like the other kids growing up who would only become my friend to say that they were friends with someone with powers. No Lance seemed interested not in my powers because they were powers, but interested in my powers because they were apart of me. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. When Adam Came Up With a Plan</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Adam </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“See, that wasn’t so bad now what is it?” I said, we were finally in the car heading back home, much later than they probably should have considering Keith and Lance both start school tomorrow. </p><p>“Ugh, you just love being right don’t you? Can you ever just enjoy your victory in peace and quiet?” Lance groaned crossing his arms and looking out the window. </p><p>It didn’t matter though, I had succeeded in getting both Keith and Lance to smile. It was a huge win. Keith never smiles because he loves brooding to his core. And Lance….well, seeing his smile was refreshing. I hadn’t really known Lance all that well before he came to live with me, but occasionally in the background of videos or in pictures I would see Lance, with that huge smile on his face. </p><p>“No, I cannot enjoy my victory in quiet, just ask Shiro, Escuedo loves rubbing in the wins,” I said laughing. </p><p>“Well, <em> Esquedo </em>, shield yourself from this,” Lance said flipping me off. </p><p>“Oh whatever, I know you had a good time,” I said with a small smirk, I could see Lance turn a little pink and turn farther away from me. Lance was bi, and I knew he wouldn’t be able to resist Keith’s gay broody ass. </p><p>“He wasn’t terrible once he actually started talking to me,” Lance said. I was impressed to see how Lance handled the questions about home, but with the art of a straight face and dodging questions he made it through. That has been the biggest obstacle of the night. From there Shiro and Keith wrestled a bit and we all watched a movie. Simple, domestic, relaxing. </p><p>“It might be interesting for you two to keep hanging out, you know since Keith is going to AHL,” I didn’t bother to hide the bitterness. </p><p>I wasn’t a Hero, don’t worry I wasn’t a Villain either. I didn’t care for the ridiculous system that pitted the two against each other. There were real people out there who deserved saving. Fights didn’t always have to be an epic battle between a Hero and Villain. I still played my part, Escuedo, the Legend. No other title needed. I didn’t get paid for my superpowers or get the benefits from it like registered Heroes and Villains. I had to keep a regular job still and keep my identity a secret. It wasn’t easy. </p><p>Not many people got away with living a Legend double life. The government, the Hero Legend League, and the Villain Legend League hated the non-conformers and oftentimes if the Legends weren’t big name enough they would disappear. No one really knows what happens to them, I can hope they retire, but that didn’t seem like a very likely story. </p><p>I didn’t have anything necessarily against Heroes themselves, I understood it was an easy way to make money and get famous. And clearly I didn't have that great of a disdain for Heroes... you know since I was dating Shiro, the biggest Hero of them all. I never needed to be a Hero, or a Villain. I was content just saving people when I could. I didn't want the hype or the news or the media. I didn't want to be followed around grocery stores or have my pictures taken while I was on dates. Nope, I just wanted to be Adam...and every once in a while maybe use my powers for good. </p><p>“And why will that be interesting?” Lance asked, clearly not convinced that making friends was such a great idea. And here is where my evil plan comes into effect. </p><p>“Because A. We can see how much that stick up his ass grows,” I laughed, catching Lance off guard. </p><p>“Should you really be saying that about your brother’s boyfriend?” Lance asked stifling a laugh. He did have a point, after all, Shiro was the man I wanted to marry, which would make Keith family, but that didn’t mean I couldn’t still make fun of the kid....right?</p><p>“Ehh it’s fine and B. We can see how long it takes for Keith to figure out that you are a Legend too,” I said glancing over carefully to see Lance’s response. He completely stopped moving, and honestly I wasn’t sure if it was a good thing or bad thing. </p><p>“You know he still doesn’t know that I am Escuedo,” I said, Lance spinning to face me so fast I thought I was going to have to take him to the hospital. </p><p>“Wait. How? You and Shiro started dating shortly after you saved the Champion’s life. All the gossip columns talk about the hidden love between Escuedo and Champion."</p><p>“He is clueless, so think about how fun this will be. We can pin you two as rivals before he even graduates,” I said. </p><p>“I’ll hear out your plan.” </p><p>Maybe not actually evil, or at least not evil in the grand scheme of things. But it wasn't just about Keith, nope, sorry Keith. No, Lance needed...motivation.  </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Lance </strong>
</p><p>Okay so the plan wasn’t terrible. In fact, it was pretty great. </p><ol>
<li>Get Lance his Legend alter-ego and costume</li>
<li>Make Keith and Lance rivals. A gentle academic rivalry between the regular Lance and Keith, and then a real rivalry between Hero Keith and Legend Lance. </li>
<li>See how oblivious Keith is</li>
<li>Laugh at how oblivious Keith is</li>
<li>See Keith’s face when he finally realizes</li>
</ol><p>The only problem was I knew exactly what Adam was doing. He was trying to turn it into a game, in hopes that I would forget about what I did, what my powers did. I hadn’t used them on purpose since the incident. I can’t use them. They are too dangerous, too uncontrollable. </p><p>Though I did appreciate the effort. Ever since I moved here Adam has been trying relentlessly to get me to open up. It worked to many degrees. Somehow we went from distant cousins to nearly brothers in a few months. Turns out we have more in common than just being the outcasts from our family because we have powers. And...honestly Adam’s incessant bothering and nagging and caring...well it reminded him of home, the good parts of home at least. Not that I would ever admit that to him. </p><p><br/>Without even realizing it, I had accidently initiated part two of the plan. Every Sunday the four of us got together for dinner. My interest in Legends had gone back before I even knew I was one. I had read every book, every article, seen every segment possible about Legends. When I found out I had powers I had been so excited. That was until my family and everyone around me started treating me differently. I was abnormal, I was a threat, I would never fit in. </p><p>Anyway, that superior knowledge made it easy to trip Keith up in his studies at AHL. At dinner he would always bring something up that he learned, and I would elaborate or prove him wrong, or both. It was amusing to watch Keith get thrown off guard, like a puppy who can’t find his tail and ultimately flop on the ground with big sad puppy dog eyes. </p><p>See while I may give an air of uncaring at school, it is not really the case. I loved learning, but classrooms were hard for me. I tended to study best outside of class and through my own methods, which was entirely accepted by the education system. Sure I will continue to be a fish and my teachers will continue to ask me how to climb trees. </p><p>While fighting with Keith was fun, both of us getting riled up playfully always helped lighten the stress of the rest of the world. But there was something else about getting together every Sunday. Usually Adam and I would make dinner while Shiro and Keith would stare wide-eyed the entire time and they would drool as they took bites. Then we would play board games or video games or maybe even go for a car ride to a park or hike or whatever else. Usually end the night with a movie if there was time. There was something about it...not quite like home...but maybe a little better...</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Adam </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay so I knew this wasn’t going to go well, but Lance had a power unlike any other, and he was refusing to use it let alone understand it, which would make it more and more dangerous. Plus Lance wasn’t gripping onto the plan quite like I wanted him too. He was still holding too much back. </p><p>So I came up with the dumbest plan ever, and despite Shiro and Matt telling me they thought it was a terrible idea I still did it. </p><p>In the middle of the night I decided to watch the video I had seen too many times, but I know Lance had never watched it, but he it re-lived every night in his dreams. </p><p>I turned up the volume, Lance’s ear shattering scream echoing through the apartment. It worked. Lance rushed out of his bedroom, hair tousled. His eyes darted around the room until they landed on the laptop. </p><p>“What is that,” he hissed. </p><p>“You know what it is.”</p><p>“Why?” His voice was broken and shattered, I nearly shut it off right then. Lance...he had become family, and this was a torment like no other. But then again if you always run from your past how will you learn from it.</p><p>The video continued playing. The taunts and insults directed at him, directed at a curled up Lance. </p><p>“Lance you can’t keep running,” I said. </p><p>“Turn it off now,” he shouted before rushing over to close the laptop. </p><p>I closed my eyes as I let a force field envelope me and the laptop. </p><p>“I can’t Lance, you have to watch this,” I said looking at him, he was throwing himself against the forcefield, trying to make it stop. </p><p>His wails competed with the volume of the laptop. I turned my attention back to it. The girl entered the screen. The Lance next to me and on the screen said no at the same time with the same broken tone. </p><p>Maybe he had seen the video, or maybe the nightmare is that accurate. Either way I felt my insides somersault- no I had to stay strong. </p><p>The girl reached a hand out to Lance, he screamed no, in real time and on the screen with incredible accuracy. Adam watched as blue lightning wrapped around him and shot at the girl. Lance on the screen leaped up quickly realizing what he had done, holding her utterly still so her feet stayed on the ground, grounding her pulling the electricity from her. I watched as the lightning he drew out of her, the lightning he controlled took form around him.</p><p>“Leon Azul, Blue Lion,” I whispered aloud. </p><p>Suddenly the laptop flickered along with the lights and the TV turned on and off along with all the other appliances. </p><p>“Sarah,” Lance said, the electricity, forming a blue mane around his head again, before collapsing and everything going black. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Shiro </strong>
</p><p>“For how smart you are you baffle me with your dumb decisions,” I said pacing the hospital lobby. </p><p>Adam just sat patiently waiting for a nurse to get him, but I noticed his bouncing leg, just like when we were in high school whenever we sat outside the principals office waiting for our verdict. </p><p>“I can’t help but agree with Shiro,” Matt whispered sitting next to Adam. “You do realize if they suspect this wasn’t an outlet incident Lance could be taken away, he is too powerful.” </p><p>“No one will suspect anything. I will say the electricity is a side effect from my power,” Adam said, his stance unwavering. </p><p>“Oh will you <em> Adam </em>,” I hissed. “Escuedo isn’t here, last time I checked Adam Sanchez doesn’t have any powers.” </p><p>That got Adam’s attention, “You think I give a shit about the difference between Adam Sanchez and Escuedo right now, to protect Lance I will do anything.”</p><p>“You are the one who put yourself in this position!” I shouted back. </p><p>Matt got up standing between the two of us. </p><p>“Not here,” he pleaded with big amber eyes, “Shiro draws too much attention anyway, and fighting in public will only draw more eyes.” </p><p>I looked around, despite it being two in the morning people had gathered and were staring. I cursed, unlike me, but I couldn’t help it. Why was Adam being so reckless lately? He had pulled back from crime fighting and all when Lance came to live with him, which I was incredibly grateful for. Unaffiliated Legends never seemed to last long on the scene anyway. </p><p>So instead of yelling, rethinking all the emotions coursing through me, I pulled him into a hug, “What if you had gotten hurt?” </p><p>“I did, I let Lance hurt himself, but I think...I think this was a good start. It’s the first time he used that much of his power in a long time,” Adam said hugging me tighter. There was hesitancy in his voice, as if he couldn't tell if what he did was actually good or not. I really never thought my very smart boyfriend, much smarter than myself would have done something so stupid, especially after Matt and I insisted it was a terrible idea. </p><p>“I just want you to be safe.” </p><p>“I just want him to figure this out, he’s been so alone in his head.” </p><p>“McClain,” a voice called, the three of us whipping our heads in the direction of a newly emerged nurse. </p><p>“Is that the Champion? And Matt Holt? Wow what an honor,” the nurse said completely forgoing asking for the guardian. I flinched as Adam tensed in my arms pushing out of my hold to step towards the nurse. It was hard to blame her interest...after all...I was one of the greatest Heroes in the city and Matt at only twenty years old had become famous for his many inventions and work at his father's company.  </p><p>“You aren’t even going to make sure we are actually family of Mr. McClain?” Adam snapped at her. </p><p>“Oh sorry, you are Adam Sanchez, the legal guardian of Lance McClain correct?” she said quickly recovering and looking to Adam.  </p><p>“Yes, and they are with me, not that you care, you were going to let them in anyway,” Adam said. I reached out and squeezed Adam’s shoulders, trying to urge him to relax. It was the middle of the night after all, we can't always be judged for our wandering thoughts. </p><p>“Could you take us to see the boy?” I said, trying to cut through the tension. </p><p>She nodded and led the way silently. </p><p>Lance was in a hospital bed, eyes still closed. We all sat down around him, waiting for the doctor to update us. He didn't look bad, just tired, but that is to be expected. It is incredibly rare for powers to work against your body. Often times you are immune to whatever your power is...but that doesn't mean you aren't immune to being drained from your powers. </p><p>“But you came up with a name right?” Matt said brushing Lance’s hair out of his face. </p><p>In just the few months Lance had been here Matt and I managed to get attached to Lance, whether the boy realized it or not. Adam was always talking about him, always trying to bring him out, always trying to get him to interact. Matt was able to get him interested in his inventions and research. Lance was head over heels when he met me, his Hero according to Adam. I was honored and upset when Adam said I couldn’t suggest the AHL or HLL in front of Lance. Just because Adam didn’t agree with it doesn’t mean he should dictate Lance’s choice. </p><p>I was still wary of Lance in many ways, his refusal to open up about his power was only going to lead to bigger problems. There were ancient tales of people who tried to suppress their powers and took out entire villages and towns due to one outburst. Matt, Adam, and I had been talking about how to pull Lance from his shell. Obviously triggering an emotional episode sounded like a terrible idea, but then again both mine and Matt's ideas revolved in putting him in some sort of imminent danger, which also seemed to be terrible ideas. </p><p>“Yes, Leon Azul,” Adam said his eyes locked onto the boy. </p><p>“Blue Lion, interesting, I like it, but why?” Matt said, he was trying to get Adam’s mind off the incident itself. </p><p>“You should see it, there is this moment when he tries to control it- the lighting turns this exquisite blue and wraps around him- it frames his face like a mane. It’s majestic almost.”</p><p><em> It’s deadly, </em>I thought, without the proper training, without understanding it Lance was going to be a threat, to others and himself. </p><p>“The Academy has people who can help him understand the power-” I started. </p><p>“He’s not going there Shiro. I already told you not to bring it up,” Adam snapped. “I don’t care how good they are or what they know. Lance and I can do this without the League and the Academy.” </p><p>“His power is emotion based, and very volatile. Shiro when you get really upset the metal in a room quivers, Adam yours locks you into a forcefield. But Lance’s it’s different. The whole power is based on his emotions,” Matt said, piquing both Adam and mine’s interest, but was quickly cut off by a knock at the door. </p><p>“Mr. McClain,” the doctor started before his eyes landed on me. </p><p>I quickly cut off any kind of rant or fanning, “Yes, yes, I am the Champion, Mr. McClain’s guardian is actually Mr. Sanchez here, if you could explain the condition that would be great."</p><p>“Oh, yes of course, my apologies Mr. Sanchez. Mr. McClain is surprisingly okay for having as many volts of electricity pound through him, we are a little curious how the voltage got so high for a simple microwave incident,” the doctor said, eyeing Lance and drifting back to Adam, not even trying to hide his suspicions. </p><p>But before Adam could talk I took a step forward ready to fabricate whatever story I needed to. </p><p>“Well you see, this was no normal microwave,” Matt started, that bastard, stealing my thunder, or perhaps that saying is much less appropriate with someone who can control lightning is in critical condition. “I was working on new power grids on the small scale, unfortunately, my dear nephew just wanted to make a hot pocket and got blown into next week. If not for the Champion manipulating some electrodes I am not even sure if our precious Lance would still be here.” </p><p>Damn, that was far better than anything I could have come up with. The doctor looked at Matt for a second before realizing who he was, young prodigy engineer. </p><p>“Oh, yes I see well, that makes sense, Mr. Holt, I would recommend you keep your experiments at lab, not home. Fortunately it sounds like the Champion stepped in the saved Lance’s life by redirecting all that power. Lance should make a full recovery, he might need a few days before he feels okay again. You can discharge him as soon as he wakes up,” the doc said before taking his leave.</p><p>“Thanks Matt,” Adam said hugging him. </p><p>“Of course, you two were always terrible liars,” Matt said laughing. </p><p>We all settled down in the room, trying to avoid heated topics of conversation. There was no point in hashing it out here, not when we were all on edge. </p><p>Within the hour Lance shot straight up from his bed, “Holy shit, what happened?” He took a second looking at his surroundings before shouting Adam’s name. </p><p>Adam startled off the couch and rushed over to Lance, “It’s okay I am right here, no one is hurt, it’s okay.” </p><p>A thunderstorm brewed outside, which was weird, it had been a nearly perfect day earlier. </p><p>“Matt? Shiro? What are you doing here?” he asked. </p><p>“Well, I couldn’t let my little Lancey-poo wake up in a hospital alone now could I?” Matt said throwing himself on the boy. </p><p>“I wanted to make sure you were okay,” I wanted to say more, more about how he needs to train and practice, but it didn’t seem like the right time.</p><p>“Did you hear that Adam came up with a Legend name for you? I have been drawing suit ideas since he told me,” Matt said, Lance’s eyes lit up slightly before going dark again. </p><p>“No, I can’t have a suit, it’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“It’s only dangerous because you don’t know it yet, and that's okay,” Matt said pulling him into a tighter hug, Adam joining from the other side. </p><p>“Plus I think the suit might be able to help you, just ask Escuedo about his startling problem when he wears his suit,” Matt said winking at me. I took the cue and stepped forward landing a pat on Adam’s shoulder, he jumped wrapping the hugging three into a forcefield. </p><p>“Assholes,” Adam said back willing the forcefield to stop.</p><p>“Maybe,” Lance said yawning and tucking back into Adam. </p><p>I know he isn’t a bad kid, but he needs to get this under control before more people get hurt. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. When Matt Made Lance a Suit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <strong> Lance </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>I stayed home school that whole week. Matt and Shiro helped clean up the apartment and fix any shot appliances. I still felt terrible about what happened, I vowed to never use my powers again after the incident, but that clearly wasn't good enough because my body decides to use them as it wishes. Maybe I couldn’t just ignore them. </p><p>“Lance, someone is at the door for you,” Matt called from the kitchen. Matt and Shiro were taking turns keeping at eye on Lance during the days while Adam worked. There had been something off about Shiro lately though, he was distant. Probably because I almost killed the person he loved. I couldn’t blame him if he hated me forever, I hate myself too. </p><p>I crawled out of bed. Wondering who would be coming to see me, I only knew four people in this city. Matt who was here, Adam who was at work, Shiro who wouldn't need to knock, and Keith who I have no idea why would be here.  </p><p>I opened the door to see Hunk, my lab partner in Biology class. </p><p>“Oh hey Lance, it’s me Hunk from Biology,” Hunk said rubbing the back of his head. </p><p>“Yes,” I said. “How do you know where I live?” I probably sounded more defensive that I needed to be, but I was still on edge after everything that had happened, plus having people who don't know where you live show up at your door is always suspicious. But I knew Hunk was a nice and gentle guy, he had offered to be my lab partner despite the eight other people who asked him first. He noticed I didn't know anyone and went out of his way to make know at least one person. </p><p>“Oh well, funny story. I live in this same apartment complex. Actually just a couple doors down. I have seen you leave for school before me or get home from school just before me. Sorry if that’s creepy, but I brought you your schoolwork. I figured you were sick or something,” he said. It was a little creepy, but it’s not like Hunk was outright stalking him, just being observant. </p><p>“Come in,” I said, I wasn’t interested in friends, but I wasn’t going to leave someone outside, especially after they were looking out for me. “Thank you for collecting my school work.” </p><p>“No problem, you aren’t very close to anyone in our school, since you just moved to the city, so I figured I would lend a hand.” Hunk said as I got him water. </p><p>“Lance who is it?” Matt called before coming out of my room, probably taking advantage of the time I wasn’t in there to clean it. </p><p>Matt froze in the hallway. I followed his gaze to Hunk.</p><p>“Matt?” </p><p>“Hunk?” </p><p>“You two know each other?” I asked watching both of them stand like they were in a western shoot off. </p><p>“Oh well, you see Hunk is best friends with my younger sister,” Matt said walking awkwardly over to him. </p><p>“Oh that’s cool, I didn’t know you had a sister Matt,” I said trying to help break the strange tension. What was Hunk dating his sister or something? </p><p>“Yeah well you would never guess but she and Hunk love getting into trouble,” Matt said deciding whether to go in for a hug or handshake. </p><p><em> What the hell </em> ? <em> Why were they being so weird? </em>Lance through watching them ultimately decide on a hug with two solid pats on each other’s backs. </p><p>“Well I should get going,” Hunk said quickly bolting. “I got Pidge to copy her notes from the classes she has with you and I copied my notes from our classes, it’s all there.” </p><p>Strangely enough when the door closed it almost looked like he disappeared, but surely I was going crazy from not leaving my room. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Matt  </strong>
</p><p> </p><p>“I have a surprise for you,” I said, watching as Lance did a double take at the door. I swear to the stars if that Hunk gave himself away in front of Lance…</p><p>“You do?” Lance said looking up at me, those puppy dog blue eyes. It killed me to see him hiding in his room all the time. </p><p>“Yeah, come on,” I said helping him off the couch and wrapping an arm around his shoulder. "I snuck it into your room while you were out here." </p><p>We walked into the room for Lance to see a black and blue suit. It was sleek, stylish, and very...Lance, there was no way he could hate it, yet he still stood frozen when his eyes fell on it. </p><p>“It should help you stabilize electricity and ground it more easily,” I said, sensing his fear, the building up nervous energy in the air. Literally energy building in the air, his power was awfully fascinating. </p><p>“Matt- I-I can’t-” he stuttered out. </p><p>“At least try it on, please, for me,” I begged and he eventually gave in disappearing into his bathroom with the suit in tow. </p><p>Within minutes Lance was back in his room wearing one of the best suits I have ever designed. </p><p>“Matt, my face is completely visible, and really the ears and tail?” </p><p>“Well the ears are to help you tune into the currents of the air, think of it as a weather channel in your ear. The tail is your grounding mechanism for the electricity, in case you ever lose balance. And as far as your face,” I said pulling a pair of cat eye glasses from my bag. </p><p>“These will transmit the weather data and electricity readings directly to you. They hook into your suit right here so they won’t get lost or fall,” I said placing them into their slots next to his ears. He looked perfect, like a real Legend. Like someone who could change the world. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Adam </strong>
</p><p>When I came home from work I certainly wasn’t expecting to see no one was home. Panic quickly took over. Did they figure out I was lying about Lance? I called Lance, but his phone was in his room. I called Matt and fortunately he picked up, else Escuedo would have made havoc on the city. </p><p><em>“Oh Adam, did you see the note on the counter?”</em> </p><p>I quickly moved to the kitchen, and sure enough a note saying that Matt took Lance to his training gym. </p><p>“Matt you did this for what?” </p><p>
  <em>“Why not, I got him in the suit and thought why not bring him here to check it out?” </em>
</p><p>“Matt I told you he wasn’t ready to go there,” I said grabbing my keys and immediately heading towards the gym. "It's been a week since the accident, he hasn't even talked about it with me." </p><p><em>“He’s doing just fine Adam, just getting out some anger on the punching bags, no powers, just frustration,”</em> Matt said. </p><p>“Until he blows a fuse.”</p><p>
  <em>“Funny, but don’t worry, ever since you told me about Lance’s powers I added some upgrades to the gym, there are breakers and grounds in every wall and lining the floors, nothing bad is going to happen.” </em>
</p><p>“Matt,” I growled. </p><p>“I’ll see you in a minute,” Matt said before hanging up. Damn that mad scientist attitude.</p><p>When I pulled into the garage I pulled out my keycard and punched in my passcode. Matt and his ridiculous security mechanisms, of course it was all for my own safety, but still. Swipe the badge to get the elevator, go to the fifth floor, Matt’s lab’s floor. Go to Matt’s office, go to his personal elevator swipe the badge, type the personalized code, fingerprint and face scan, and finally you can go down. </p><p>“Matt I swear I am going to kill you.” When the doors opened I surprisingly saw nothing on fire and no lightning flying through the air. "Lance," I said noticing the the boy in his well fitting suit punching at a bag as if it had insulted a kitten, but he seemed...strangely less pent up than he had all week. </p><p>“Adam! Matt said you were on your way, look at this suit he made me, it’s amazing. I feel so attune to the electricity. It’s crazy,” Lance said, and what made me stop in my tracks was that smile on his face. Holy shit. Lance was happy. Shit eating grin happy. He was happy to have his powers. </p><p>“Uh, that’s great,” I said running forward to hug him. </p><p>“Where is your Uncle Matt?” I said, and Lance pointed towards Matt’s little lab area. Matt was smiling at me with that terrible grin, that grin where he expects me to say, ‘fine you were right,’ but there was no way in hell. </p><p>I walked in there and immediately gave in, “Fine you were right.” </p><p>“Hell yeah I was, also there is something I need to show you.” </p><p>Those were never good words coming from Matt. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Lance </strong>
</p><p>Okay, so his power was terrifying, but apparently Matt upgraded the gym to keep everyone safe, if I ever lost it the breakers and grounds would absorb the shock and shut down an electricity overload episode. I mean I definitely wasn’t ready to start using my powers yet, but if I did become ready at least I had somewhere safe to practice. </p><p>Then there was the suit. The suit, holy stars it was amazing. It reminded me of being a kid, and when Legends were all I could talk about. When I spent days on the beach imagining I had the power to control the water or being able to fly. </p><p>Maybe I was in the right place. </p><p>Sarah was weighing heavy on me. The girl who had remained one of my only friends when I found out I had powers. Somehow she convinced one of my sisters to give her my new email address. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Dear Lance,  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I want you to know that I do not blame you for that day. In fact, you saved my life. I was pretty foolish approaching you while so volatile, and you warned me not too. But sure enough I couldn’t help it, I wanted to help you. When the lightning struck me you made sure that all the electricity got out. Even when you were bruised and broken you still got up and saved me. You are my Legend Lance. I won’t ever forget you. I can’t wait to read about you one day in the news.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Plus I have this cool white streak in my hair, I am sending you a photo, let me know what you think. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I still haven’t emailed her back, but I will. I know I will. Sarah, Sarah, Sarah. Too good for our school, too good for me. I was happy to hear she was doing well and that she didn’t hold anything against me, not like everyone else. </p><p>If everyone else wanted to pretend like I hurt them then they could, but the one person I actually hurt is okay, and she forgives me. </p><p>And she asked me to be a Legend, so...so just maybe. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <strong> Matt </strong>
</p><p>“Matt why are we looking at weather patterns?” </p><p>“Because Altea experienced one of the rainiest summers ever in history. We also had more thunderstorms than we ever had. Those first two months were a rollercoaster of weather changes. Then it started to get better in August, and when schools started. Then look. A freak thunderstorm last weekend, and it lasted until it turned into intermittent rainstorms. Today, out of nowhere was the sunniest day we have had since last July,” I said pulling up months of weather data. </p><p>“Okay and?” Adam knew what I was getting at but he didn’t want to believe me, I could feel it, I'd known the Legend for far too long not to read straight through his bullshit.</p><p>“Well the most interesting part of strange weather is watching the clouds swoop in,” I said pulling up storm cloud movement. Last weekend’s storm just appeared. A small cloud over a small district of Altea. Then it moved, the small cloud moved over the district where the hospital was. Then after an hour it expanded to stretch over most of the city.</p><p>“I know you recognize these districts and these time points,” I said. </p><p>“We always knew he had an influence with thunderstorms,” Adam said. </p><p>“First of all this thunderstorm spread miles Altea. Miles. Second of all. Look at today,” I said, pulling up the cloud patterns for the day. </p><p>Grey rain clouds covered the sky until about noon, and then suddenly, a hole, right over Adam’s home district. And then it slowly spread, clearing the way for a sunny day. </p><p>“Matt, how do I explain this to Lance?” Adam said. </p><p>“Atmokinesis, I believe that is the term we would use,” I said. “The ability to control the weather, manipulate the atmosphere, but he has strong ties to electricity, so the initial thought of electrokinesis is still present. Which could mean he has strong connections to other areas relating to weather for example water and air.”</p><p>“Matt, what do I tell Lance?” Adam said reiterating his question as he ran his hand through his hair, looking out at Lance. </p><p>“After running the numbers across the government’s Legend Scale, this breaks one hundred,” I said, okay maybe I was avoiding answering the question, but in my defense we both already knew the answer. Breaking one hundred on the scale...that was....that was terrifying. </p><p>“What do I tell him?” </p><p>“You tell him nothing. No one can ever know. We slowly train him, work on taming his emotions. I am not sure if it is ever worth the risk to tell him he can control the weather. If the government were to find out… we would never see Lance again.” </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Haha I love this ending. And the best part, the conversation between Adam and Matt stays between Adam and Matt for a looooonnnnnnngggggg time. We probably won't be hearing on the subject again for a while. A long while. </p><p>Also let me explain a bit in case you get confused. Lance only thinks he has the ability to control lightning, which warrants thunderstorms, which he is aware of. However, he thinks it's only on a small scale. When he was young and upset he used to have a little thundercloud following him. </p><p>Also if you read my other works, don't worry. I am not abandoning them. Sometimes I just sometime away from a work to think. Love you all!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. When Lance Met Pidge</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Lance </em>
</p><p>Every day after school Adam would drive me to the gym, and I would practice. Combat, meditation, even what was debatably parkour. I enjoyed it, it kept me busy, it helped me quiet my mind. I wore my suit every time, and every time I felt a little bit more like a legend. </p><p>“Katie, no.”</p><p>“Don’t call me Katie just because you are mad at me!” Someone yelled, catching mine and Adam’s attention, who were just friendly sparring. </p><p>“You can’t, I can’t support you doing this. Dad already said no,” Matt said walking into the room. </p><p>“Matt, please, you have to let us, we can’t just let him die,” the person I am guessing is Katie said, striding into the room after him. </p><p>“He isn’t going to die,” Matt said, shaking his head. </p><p>“That’s what you think, he means everything to me, and I thought he meant everything to you too,” she said before tackling Matt. </p><p>“Katie no, I can’t help you, I won’t help you.” </p><p>“Fine,” she said before rushing out of the room. </p><p>“Wow Matt you handled your sister really well today,” Adam said scoffing. </p><p>“Wait who is dying?” I cut in. </p><p>“No one is dying, but she is worried about our dog Bae Bae. When President Daibazaal was visiting the lab, Pidge brought Bae Bae here and he knocked over some chemicals spilling them onto the president who demanded the dog be put down. Dad had no choice but to let animal services take Bae Bae,” Matt said, tears in his eyes. “But after the President decrees something, there is no going back.” </p><p>Wait, the President was here? At Matt’s work. Holt industries? Why? And I didn’t realize the President was well...so strict, we all love goofy puppies don’t we?</p><p>“Well it’s a lost cause now,” Matt said, scoffing and brushing himself off. “How is the suit feeling a couple weeks in?” </p><p>It took a second for me a second to realize Matt was talking to me as I kept thinking about Matt’s sister saving a dog and why I wasn’t there helping despite never having met her or the dog before. </p><p>“The suit is great, thanks Matt,” I said. </p><p>I hadn’t realized I was walking towards the door until Adam shouted, “Where are you going?” </p><p>“Oh I just forgot I had a group project I need to work on. I’ll be on the downtown library. Bye!” </p><p>I wasn’t really the biggest fan of lying unless it helped cover a big long complicated story (why I actually moved to Altea). So it surprised me when I lied without even really thinking about it. Before I knew it I was running down the streets. I pushed up my glasses. </p><p>“Leon Azul,” the glasses activated. </p><p>“Animal Shelter please,” and sure enough, the glasses began outlining the fastest way there, based on my skill set. I was still working on my free running, but it knew how to balance what I was capable of. Damn Matt was impressive. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pidge </em>
</p><p> </p><p>“It’s been secured big M, meet me at the café across the street from the shelter,” I said into my watch. It flashed twice, he copied, perfect. </p><p>This was a simple rescue mission, but our first mission. The one with an actual goal at least. Save Bae Bae. Everything before this had been made up scenarios, but this, this was real. A small buzz from my watch with a dropped pin indicated he was at the location</p><p>I was able to get my hands on the shortage device and Matt’s usb access card. The fool, I would never just tackle him. It wasn’t my style, but I was low on options and needed his key ring. The card gave access to a network of information held by the government, I should be able to access the schematics of every government sanctioned building in Altea. </p><p>Yes I was really doing this. I have no idea why my family decided to sell their souls to the government. Sure it has made us pretty much famous and rich beyond our wildest dreams, but what’s the point if we pretty much become the bad guys? No not the villains, but far worse….</p><p>That’s right. It was no coincidence when I let Bae Bae run rampant in the lab. There was no way I was going to let my dad continue his research on a power suppression weapon. Powers are what made Altea as unique as it was. Well...and I had seen some of the animal test trials. I had never heard a mouse scream before…</p><p>When I arrived at the café I walked to a table next to my partner, on the ground next to me I found my backpack. I pulled out my laptop and disguised the network before diving into the card. Sure enough after a couple minutes of digging I found the schematics. I saved them and sent it to my partner. He was reviewing the details on his phone. This had to work. </p><p>He nodded when he was ready and walked out to the back of the shop. I trailed a bit farther behind to ‘use’ the restroom. I changed into all black and put a mask on. I tapped my watch, a buzz to indicate I was ready. Seconds after a golden glow appeared. I moved out of it’s way so that he wouldn’t fall on top of me. </p><p>“Ready?” he asked.</p><p>“As I’ll ever be.” </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Matt </em>
</p><p>“Well that was weird?” I said watching Lance disappear. </p><p>“Yeah, a group project? He hasn’t mentioned that once,” Adam said looking in the direction Lance ran skeptically.</p><p>“Well he doesn’t have to tell you everything about his life Adam,” I said laughing, I barely knew what was going on with Pidge some days, but I have noticed she seemed more distant lately. I should really spend more time with her, make sure she is okay. </p><p>“No, you are right, but I feel like he would have mentioned having to work with others. After two months Lance finally gave in and gave Keith his number, and he barely ever texts him back because Keith always texts me to make sure he isn’t dead.” </p><p>“Ehh, maybe it means he made some friends at school or something. He is probably just nervous. Give him time,” I said walking into my lab area. I needed to check the deadlines from the defense department. I was having a hard time finding the right means for a power suppression cuffs. It would have to affect neural pathways, but not cause permanent damage. I know Dad was working on similar schematics, but for something else. </p><p>I pulled out my keys only to realize, the flash drive was gone. </p><p>“Pidge!” I shouted, only for Adam in the other room to shout: “Lance!” </p><p>I rushed into the gym to see Adam holding Lance’s regular clothes and his backpack. </p><p>“Shit,” if Hunk knew Lance...then...did they get Lance involved in their bullshit? </p><p>“Oh shit what, where is my cousin Matt?” </p><p>“Um...well I am not sure but I have a pretty good feeling we need to get to the Animal Shelter.” </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Hunk </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Me? Freaking out on the inside? Never. Hahahahahahahha.  </em>
</p><p>I had glanced at the schematics a hundred times. I had scaled the measurements, I knew the dimensions to the millimeter. I could do this. </p><p>I closed my eyes transporting us to the backside of the building, next to a dumpster. See it was much easier when I could imagine where I wanted to go, but that meant I had to know what it looked like. Either needing to see it in person or very recent photographs. Fortunately Olkari Maps updates almost monthly in Altea. </p><p>“Perfect. You got this Big M,” she said, a smile on her face. Sure she was definitely freaking out, but it didn’t compete with the adrenaline she was getting from this. If only I could be more like her. </p><p>I placed my hand on the wall in front of me, one foot. That was it. I could do one foot. I grabbed onto Pidge and focused on a foot away. </p><p>Dogs started barking. That was a good sign right? </p><p>I opened my eyes only for Pidge to pull me flush to the corner where the caged metal met concrete. Someone was walking our way, the dogs were obviously barking in our direction. We just got in and we were fucked. But the guard just walked right past us scoffing at the dogs. Pidge lowered her hand, making me realize she was holding a device. Call it the cloak of invisibility, except it was actually a device that camouflaged them into the surroundings. </p><p>Next she reached into her bag and pulled out treats for all the dogs. </p><p>She motioned at the door before picking the lock. </p><p>“Okay doggos, let’s get you out of here.” </p><p>One by one she slowly picked the locks, while I worked on portalling the dogs to the street. Should be a big enough distraction. With treats I lured them through the black mist. Sure enough, in my last trip Animal Shelter people were running around the streets trying to collect the dogs. </p><p>Two buzzes on my watch, Pidge was ready. I teleported back into the first cage we were in, she was waiting there, holding me back against the wall as we waited for the last couple guards to run past towards the front. </p><p>“Let’s get Bae Bae,” I said, she smiled back with the sun. Because we were doing it. We were really fighting the system. Even if it was only saving a dog. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lance </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay, so last time I checked hundreds of dogs probably shouldn’t be running in the streets. Cars were honking. Animal Patrol was swinging all kinds of scary looking tools in the air. Who the hell let them put electricity on a stick? Yeah, no. </p><p>I tucked into an alley and closed my eyes, feeling the charge in the air. It’s always there. It’s powerful, but no. That’s not what I want. I could feel it, the rods of flowing electricity with short bursts at the end. Yep. Those. Those had to go. Like right now. </p><p>My hand reached out. I imagined squeezing the charge right out of it, and sure enough seconds later in my hand, electricity crackled. The tail on my suit worked perfectly. Sensing the additional unneeded charge it rested on the ground. The crackling died slowly as it dissipated out of me. </p><p>I climbed the fence next to me, and then moved up the building, fortunately it had lots of depth in scaffolding. Before long I was on top, the streets were still chaos, I watched many patrollers look at their shock sticks curiously before throwing them to the ground. They eventually resorted to herding the dogs together, and as much as I wish they could go free, living on the streets isn’t very safe. I was just happy they were using safer methods to corral them together. </p><p>I looked to the building across the street. The Animal Shelter. I was about to use the powerline to slide down when I noticed two figures appear behind the building. I mean appear. Like teleport or something. A dog in one of the arms was barking and wiggling. </p><p><em> That must be her, she did it. </em>I smiled- until someone from the front of the building took notice of them. </p><p>“Hand the dog over, if you want the animal you will have to fill out adoption papers and registration,” he said using a megaphone. The two figures turned towards megaphone man. Why weren’t they vanishing again? It was the easiest, fastest out of all time? </p><p>I watched megaphone man and two friends of his approach them, they were trapped in a gated parking lot, well if they weren’t going to use their powers to get out. Before I knew what I was doing I was sliding across the powerline. I jumped off onto the Shelter roof. How no one saw me? I will never know. </p><p>“Isn’t that the dog that we are supposed to put down today?” one of the men asked. </p><p>“Yes, on the President’s orders,” another said. The three of them reached to the holsters and pulled out guns. <em> What the fuck </em>. It wasn’t until it crackled that I realized they were tasers. Ha, perfect. </p><p>“Hand the dog over, or we will be forced to use these,” megaphone man said, who unfortunately no longer had his megaphone, but ehh, that’s still his nickname. </p><p>I didn’t even realize what I was doing until I watched the hair of everyone below me stand.</p><p>“Oh okay, just do what you want then.” I said before jumping down behind the three men, redirecting the voltage of their guns into their hands. They shook and collapsed to the ground, yeah I bet having your nerves shot isn’t fun. </p><p>I looked at the two in front of me, the shorter one, who I am guessing is Katie was wearing all black and had a face mask covering everything but her eyes, but over those the same big glasses from earlier. Next to her a bigger person, with a black cloak, lined with gold embroidery, the bottom of their face hidden with a similar face mask. </p><p>The collapsed men behind them started to make a fuss, causing attention. </p><p>“Let’s get out of here I shouted,” before moving my hand through the air and clapping them together into the shape of a gun, yep, electrified finger guns, lightning licking off my hands and blowing a hole in the fence.  </p><p>I took off first guiding the two and the dog into the safety of a new alley. Then, the cloaked person rested a hand on my shoulder, along with Katie’s. A shine in her eye, and the glint of her glasses normally would have scared the shit out of someone, it was like a mad scientist, but instead it made my heart race. </p><p>Black and gold enveloped us and seconds later we were...we were in a cabin? </p><p>“You are the boy who was with my brother? Did he send you after me?” Katie said pinning me to the ground. </p><p>“Get off him, he saved our lives,” the cloaked person said. “Plus I think we can trust him.”</p><p>The person proceeded to take their hood back and lower the face guard. </p><p>“Hunk?” I shouted confused. </p><p>“Wait, you know this person?” Katie asked looking back and forth between the two. </p><p>Then it hit me, Matt briefly said the nickname Pidge while in the lab, I just didn’t register because my body needed to leave. Hunk said that his best friend, Pidge offered her notes to me for the classes we had together. </p><p>“You are Pidge, also known as Katie. You are in some of my classes and you are Matt’s sister. And no he didn’t send me after you, I came after you on my own, well not after you, I came to help you,” I said, feeling all the puzzle pieces come together in my head. I even lowered my glasses and took off my hood. </p><p>“We didn’t need your help,” she hissed slowly getting off me. </p><p>“Yes we did Pidge, we couldn’t teleport away with people so close. They will suspect you were responsible for stealing Bae Bae, and then track me down shortly after for my teleporting ability,” Hunk said, unclipping the cloak and hanging it on a jacket stand. Well that explained why they didn’t just teleport away. “Thank you Lance.” </p><p>Then it hit me. How did Hunk know who I was with the suit on. </p><p>“Wait, Hunk, how did you know it was Lance in the suit?” Pidge asked for me. “My brother probably designed his suit and will not be pleased that Lance is an easy tell.” </p><p>“Oh it wasn’t the suit,” Hunk said laughing before sitting down at a kitchen counter. I got up and looked around, definitely a cabin. Lots of wood, a very foresty vibe. Best of all, cozy. But it made me wonder...how far away were they from Altea? </p><p>Hunk gestured for me to sit down at the counter with him. I did as Pidge went into a pantry and grabbed some granola bars, throwing one to each of us and getting out some kibble for Bae Bae. </p><p>“I probably wouldn’t have realized had I not seen you the day you moved into Mr. Sanchez’s, and honestly it was mostly conspiracy for a long time. My family and I have been living at that apartment complex since before I could remember, and we had never, ever had electric or outage problems until you moved in. But every so often we would notice all the electronics in the house had reset or sometimes we would have to mess with the breaker to get stuff going. I kept thinking it was weird. It was even weirder when my Dad talked to the maintenance head. Apparently there was a hierarchy of incidents. Only a few had affected all the apartment buildings, most of them affected our building only. Then sometimes it only affected a certain couple floors, we live on five, floors 2 through 8 had a higher probability. Then sometimes it was only a couple apartments. Your direct neighbors, but interestingly enough, as the maintenance man was leaving I ran after him, ‘wait, you didn’t say 527?’ I asked. ‘That’s right, they have never called for maintenance on electrical issues. Maybe they have some magical protection in their apartment.</p><p>“My suspicions kept growing, but it wasn’t until the entire apartment complex went dark for an entire day, and I found out you were in the hospital. You also took the next week off of school. When I came over the last day that week Matt was there. I had been aware of Matt’s presence at Mr. Sanchez’s before, but it all clicked then. Matt told me he couldn’t help Pidge and I become vigilante idiots because he already had his vigilante idiot to look after, and it was far too dangerous. Mr. Sanchez always seemed to be leaving really late or returning a little limpy. Also, the Champion is a very famous man, and he occasionally visits the complex, the tabloids might be wrong about a lot of things, but they certainly aren’t wrong about Escuedo and Champion.” </p><p>“Holy shit Hunk,” Pidge said. “Those are some serious detective skills.”</p><p>“Or stalker skills,” the three of us turned, Matt and Adam with their arms crossed stood behind them. </p><p>“Shit,” Pidge muttered.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. When Lance Got Grounded</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> Adam </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The streets were chaos. I walked around seeing a bunch of familiar looking weapons on the ground. The shock sticks, did they use these on the animals? What kind of operation is this? I picked one up to see if it was still working. </p><p>“Leon Azul was here,” I said. Matt nodded, or should I say the Rebel. I hadn’t seen him wear the look in so long, it was almost comedic. His teenage self really had quite the imagination. I miss the days when we used to work together, but I understand it was dangerous, we grew up, we had to get real jobs. As we got older his dad started breathing down his neck, very unlike Sam Holt, but then again, when his company started to grow and the projects got bigger he had bigger things to focus on then his crazy kids. </p><p>“Yeah he was,” Rebel said pointing at the fence behind the Animal Shelter. In our path were three patrollers leaned against the building. </p><p>“What happened?” I asked, but one of them spit at me. Huh, I didn’t think the Animal Shelter was that tight with the rest of the government. </p><p>“Get out of here Legend Scum we don’t need your help,” he said. </p><p>“Yeah, why don’t you send your <em> boyfriend </em>to the scene so he can do some real saving,” another said. </p><p>“I asked a simple question, this really shouldn’t be so hard. And we all know that the Heroes don’t clean up messes made by the lowly Animal Patrol,” I said, feeling my disdain rise. </p><p>The one in the middle started talking, fortunately for all of them, I was not so ‘heroic’ when I was mad. </p><p>“All the dogs got out, we were trying to round them up when these kids came out of nowhere with the dog we were supposed to put down today, based on the President’s orders. We were trying to stop them when this other kid jumped out of nowhere and used tasers on us. Then they got away, one of them blowing up the fence,” he said. </p><p>“What about the video cameras?” Rebel asked. </p><p>“They were shot, they weren’t recording when the dogs got out,” a new voice said, Rebel and I turned to face who I assume is the Director of the Shelter. “Someone must have shorted them out, because they weren’t even wiped, just completely dead. We have to purchase new ones.”</p><p>“Maybe the circuitry system shorted? Releasing the dogs as well?” Rebel asked. </p><p>“No, the cages have rudimentary locks, no tech in them. Someone must have let all the dogs out, and my bet is on the kids. We just don’t know how they got in, but I wouldn’t say you should worry about a couple of kids and stray dogs. The police will handle the kids and I will handle the dogs. Thank you for your concern,” she said. </p><p>I was going to ask more questions, when Rebel grabbed my shoulder, “You are right, thank you. Sorry we couldn’t have helped earlier.” </p><p>We walked away, silently. Once out of their hearing I turned to him, “Really? If you are going to wear that get up can you at least act like Rebel? The person who hated authority, the person who showed the government who is boss? The person who fought the system?”</p><p>“I know where they are, that’s what matters. Let’s not make a bigger scene. I haven’t worn this in a long time, and I plan to get out of it as soon as I can.”</p><p>We rode in silence after that, weaving through underground tunnels until we were sure no one could have found us. Changed clothes and vehicles. </p><p>“Matt-” I started. </p><p>“Adam, not right now. I retired from the suit a long time ago,” he said, his cheek twitching, the cheek with the little cut on it. With all his clothes on no one ever saw the rest. But I have. I have seen the rest of the scar. It was my fault...and I understood he didn’t want to talk about it...just having him still in my life is enough. He never blamed me, never stopped helping me do what I loved. </p><p>We rode in silence. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Pidge </em>
</p><p>We were fucked. </p><p>“You three are in so much trouble,” Adam said walking up to Lance to flick his forehead. “What the hell were you thinking going out there? You haven’t used your powers at all in training and you decide to just run out there and use them? Without any practice?”</p><p>“And you two? I told you not to run around being idiots. Katie you don’t even have powers! Hunk you haven’t really trained yours either. That was incredibly stupid,” Matt yelled his arms still crossed. It was always weird hearing him yell, it didn’t suit him. He was too free-going to yell. Too much of his own trouble-maker to yell. </p><p>“Matt-” I started-only for Matt to keep going. </p><p>“And using Gram’s cabin as your base? Really? This is a place for relaxation, and it definitely isn't yours. It’s the family’s,  you can’t just do what you want. There is a system to this all,” Matt shouted. </p><p>Silence fell across the room, everyone staring at him. </p><p>“A system? Don’t tell me you were going to let our innocent dog be a victim of a stupid system where the president get’s whatever he wants. He doesn’t just get to put an innocent dog down,” I yelled back, I wasn’t sure where the tears came from but they were there. </p><p>“The system that you used to fight again, that you technically still do. You help Adam and Lance. They aren’t part of the system. Rebels. We are all rebels Matt, everyone except you now,” I said, spitting it at him. Adam and him both looked at me with jaws dropped. That’s right I knew Matt was Rebel. It was obvious. I knew my brother. I knew him better than anyone else. </p><p>“The system that has been brainwashing you like it has been brainwashing your father,” everyone froze and turned to the archway, it was deja vu, but instead of Adam and Matt it was mom. </p><p>“Mom?” Matt asked in shock. She had been away from weeks on a work trip. Something with the university… or I, we thought?</p><p>“What are you doing here?” I asked. </p><p>“I see your father didn’t bother to tell you I was back. We are supposed to have family dinner this Friday. To tell you that your father has kicked me out of the house. I have been traveling a lot with the University yes, but mostly because I can’t stand being around him anymore. He isn’t the same kids, but this isn’t a conversation to be having in front of everyone. Adam, Hunk it’s good to see you again. Lance is it? Nice to meet you,” she said giving everyone a hug, including Lance. </p><p>“As far as this whole situation goes. Matt you will be taking a vacation next week with me. I think you need to get away from work. Adam you should be proud of your, I don’t know how you two are related, but let’s say brother for now, I feel the brotherly bond. Anyway you should be proud, Lance despite not having practiced his powers had control, precision, and patience with his powers. Hunk and Pidge what you did was dangerous and a little stupid, but I am ultimately proud. Next time think through the whole plan and have plan B’s in place. I know for a fact Lance was a surprise plan B that saved your asses,” she said ending up between Matt and I. </p><p>I hugged her, burying my face into her shirt. I am so glad she is back, she was right. In front of our faces Dad vanished and became someone new. Matt on the other hand, we were watching him change. We had to save him. We had to save both of them. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Lance </em>
</p><p>I was really confused. There was a lot happening. </p><ol>
<li>For some reason I ran after Pidge to help her save her dog, despite not having any idea who she was. </li>
<li>I controlled my powers and didn’t hurt anybody unintentionally in the process, and the people I did hurt were only tased. </li>
<li>Hunk and Pidge are teen vigilante idiots</li>
<li>Hunk has powers</li>
<li>From the sounds of it Matt used to be a vigilante idiot</li>
<li>Matt is getting brainwashed?</li>
<li>Matt and Pidge’s Dad is brainwashed?</li>
<li>Matt and Pidge’s Mom is aware of them getting brainwashed and is separating from their Dad</li>
</ol><p>“Colleen, great to see you. I will let you three catch up and figure stuff out. Hunk, come on I will give you a ride home, Lance you are grounded.” <br/>“What do you mean I am grounded?” I said, exasperation at its peak. Then he grabbed my ear, just like Shiro did with Keith, dragging me out of the cabin. Hunk followed with a calm composure, grabbing his cloak and bag. </p><p>“Nice to see you Colleen, bye Matt and Pidge,” he said. </p><p>“Nice to meet you Pidge and Colleen,” I said as I was pulled to my doom. </p><p>The car ride was quiet, which made it even worse. I didn’t even bother trying to keep a conversation with Hunk because the only time I would ever have a chance to see him again will be at school, if Adam doesn’t send me back to Cuba. </p><p>Hunk said goodbye and walked to his apartment which was a couple doors down from us. I waved to him, hoping that we could talk soon. Maybe having friends wasn’t such a bad idea…</p><p>Adam unlocked the door, I followed him in and closed the door. I was expecting the onslaught to start, but instead he pulled me into a hug. The tightest hug ever. I wasn’t sure why, but I did have one weakness and it was hugs. I hugged him back tightly, neither of us wanting to let go. </p><p>“You can’t do that kind of shit without telling me, you could have gotten hurt. I wouldn’t have been able to protect you,” he said, I felt a damp spot form on my shirt, but I mentioned nothing. </p><p>“I am sorry, I really am. I don’t know what came over me, but I had to help. When I got there, it was like I knew exactly what to do. My powers, I controlled them,” I said, peeking at my hands. <em> I did that. </em></p><p>“I know, and I couldn’t be prouder,” Adam said, hugging me more tightly. </p><p>“Am I still grounded?” </p><p>“Definitely. </p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Keith </em>
</p><p> </p><p>I was working on homework when it happened. I heard the door slam. The volume on all the TVs sounded like it was blasting.</p><p>“What the hell Shiro?” I said walking down the stairs. He was pacing back and forth, aggressively. Very aggressively. “What happened? Someone pull a win over you?” </p><p>“Not now Keith, just work on your homework,” he said, his tablet was in his hand too, he was reading articles changing the channels. He had all the TV’s out which we only did when something serious was going on. </p><p>I took a few more steps closer. </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>Who let the dogs out? Animal Shelter Incident.</em>
  </strong>
</p><p>
  <em>Three teens were on the scene, they are suspect to have been involved in the release of the animals</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Who are these teens and what kind of power do they possess? </em>
</p><p>
  <em>Return of Rebel alongside longtime partner Escuedo</em>
</p><p>The video footage showed three crippled guards, a busted fence, guards running down the streets with shock sticks, Rebel and Escuedo asking questions on the scene, dogs in the streets. But there was one thing that kept repeating everywhere, a blurry picture of three kids, probably around my age, and a dog. One of them had a fully equipped suit, and in the picture, they appeared to be shooting lightning? </p><p>I knew all the kids at my school, okay correction, I knew all the powers at my school and definitely wasn’t one of them. </p><p>“Shiro why are you concerning yourself over a bunch of vigilantes and dogs?” </p><p>“Keith I said to go work on your homework,” he said, his voice more stern this time. </p><p>“Seriously? It better not be because of Escuedo, because you aren’t actually dating him, who cares about his old flame?” I said, as I made my way up the stairs. </p><p>Shiro’s fist collided with the wall, “I said go work on your homework, this doesn’t concern you.” </p><p>I ran the rest of the way upstairs, my breath shortened, my heart racing. I had never seen Shiro act like that before. Surely it couldn’t be because of Escuedo, he was happy with Adam. He was going to marry Adam. And a matter as trivial as dogs and teens would be handled by the police. Shiro had real Villains to worry about. </p><p>Shortly before bed I heard the door slam again. I rolled over in my bed. <em> This doesn’t concern me.  </em></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em> Shiro </em>
</p><p>My blood was boiling. How? How could Matt and Adam be this reckless? Letting Lance off the leash, and who were those people with him? Matt back in his Rebel suit? Why didn’t anyone fill me in? Probably because I would have told them they were all being stupid. </p><p>I fist rapped at the door, Adam opened it, shushing me, “Lance just fell asleep, it’s been a crazy day. I have to tell you all about it.” </p><p>“I saw it Adam, you don’t have to tell me because I saw it all over the news. It’s everywhere. Are Esecuedo and Rebel working together again? Rebel out of the shadows. Escuedo and Rebel old flame, reignited?” </p><p>“Oh, I know I was just as surprised about Rebel making an appearance, but since Pidge was on the scene, he couldn’t help himself,” Adam said walking peacefully into the kitchen to make some tea. Did now seem like a good time for tea?<br/>“Wait, Pidge is working with Lance?” I shook my head, no, that couldn’t be right. That was a recipe for disaster. A recipe for chaos. </p><p>“Well it’s a long story like I said, and I would love to tell you all about it, if you’ll calm down and sit with me,” Adam said. </p><p>“Adam, you let him loose, you didn’t even tell me he was practicing his powers. He is dangerous,” I said through gritted teeth, I wasn’t going to yell, not with Lance asleep in the other room. </p><p>“He hasn’t been practicing his powers, and as soon as I realized he ran off I ran after him. It’s not like I told him to go for a rollercoaster ride without practicing, but he did it. He controlled his powers so well today, and I couldn’t be prouder of him. He and I agreed to start training his powers tomorrow, now that he is comfortable using them,” Adam said. How could he be so calm?<br/>“How are you so calm? Sure he controlled his powers once, but what about next time? What if he can’t keep a level head next time? What if he kills someone? I saw those guards, I know he did it,” I said, and sure enough on the TV screen the news channel showed the guards. Nearly unconscious. </p><p>“The guards were threatening to taser Pidge and her friend, for no good reason. Lance just gave them a taste of it. They aren’t dead, they didn’t even have to go to the hospital. As far as next-time that’s kinda the point of training isn’t it? We hadn’t started training yet because he was afraid of his powers, but today, for the first time, he didn’t fear them. It’s a step in the right direction Shiro,” Adam responded, sipping his tea. </p><p>He was infuriating, “You’re infuriating. He should fear his power, it’s too much power. He must be above an 80 on the scale, if I was guessing.” </p><p>Adam glanced to the side, his tell. “What, what do you know Adam?” </p><p>“I don’t know anything. All I know is Lance is ready to start practicing, he is ready to understand it. Powers should be something you are cautious with, but not something you should fear. Especially emotion driven powers. He has the head space for his powers, he proved it today.” </p><p>“Adam, did you hear what I said? Above 80, I am the most well known Hero in the world and I rank 74. How many people do you know above me-” I started but Adam stood up spilling his tea. </p><p>“Get out of my apartment. I don’t want to hear you talk about how I should be raising Lance. Ever since you arrived you didn’t want to ask what actually happened or if Lance and I were okay. You just wanted to tell me what Lance and I were doing wrong. I don’t need a <em> Hero </em> , I don’t want a <em> Hero </em> . I wanted you Shiro, I needed <em> you </em>,” he said, somehow still cool and collected. </p><p>I opened my mouth to say more, but he turned away. </p><p>What I had to say didn’t matter, he was right. I wasn’t acting like me, I was acting like a Hero, not a hero. </p><p>I walked out the door hearing it lock shortly after I closed the door. I sighed leaning against the door. <em> God I am an ass.  </em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. When Lance Found Family</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I really hope this doesn't feel choppy, I ended up rearranging the parts last minute.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to fall asleep when I heard an aggressive knock on the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>They found me</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Adam said if authorities ever showed up at the door to grab my emergency backpack and run. Run as far as I can as fast as I can. He never said where or where we would meet...but I assume there are reasons behind that, reasons I purposely ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I placed my ear next to the door when I heard Adam welcome Shiro, “Shh, Lance just fell asleep, it’s been a crazy day. I have to tell you all about it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, it was just Shiro. I decided to climb back into bed. I was tired, exhausted really. But that’s how my powers always worked, hopefully with practice I would be able to do more without getting as tired. Yeah, Adam said starting tomorrow we could work with my powers in training, and I was giddy with excitement. I was finally ready. Today was the first time I ever controlled my powers, today was the start of me being a Legend. A real Legend. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-let him loose, you didn’t even tell me he was practicing his powers. He is dangerous.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I froze. See the thing about apartments was they usually didn’t have that thick of walls, and my bed shared a wall with the living room. Plus it didn’t really sound like Shiro was trying to be quiet. I got out of bed and leaned my head against the wall. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-he controlled his powers so well today, and I couldn’t be prouder of him…” my heart swelled. Shiro may have been my Hero growing up, but Adam, Adam was something else. He showed me what real family is. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Sure he controlled his powers once, but what about next time? What if he can’t keep a level head next time? What if he kills someone?...” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I think my heart stopped for a second, but my stupid powers zapped it back into working. Which is only more proof of how dangerous my powers are. I could stop a heart in a second. Not that I wold on purpose...but what if I did it on accident. What if with those guards today...what if I misdirected the electricity? I could have paralyzed their hearts, killing them instantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-For the first time he didn’t fear them. It’s a step in the right direction Shiro.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But what if there was never going to be a right direction? Maybe I should fear my powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He should fear his power, it’s too much power. He must be above an 80 on the scale-” an 80? There weren’t any registered Heroes or Villains with a score higher than 75. It honestly had crossed my mind before why there weren’t. The scale went to at least one hundred, and one time Matt talked about how theoretically it could go above that, but if the scale went that high then how come there weren’t any Heroes or Villains with a score that high?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And...me above an 80? Honestly I hadn’t really thought about the score of my own power...I often spent most of my time hating it or fearing it. Fearing it. Should I fear it? I lifted my hands, as I watched them blue electricity began to dance across my finger tips. I used to do that a lot when I was younger when I was anxious, eventually, the more I concentrated on the electricity, the more I could calm it, the less it would crackle. It would go from random dance moves to an elegant ballet. I hadn’t done it in a while. I had always been...too afraid. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-powers should be something you are cautious with, but not something you should fear. Especially emotion driven powers. He has the head space for his powers, he proved it today,” Adam said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>That’s right...I shouldn’t be afraid. The powers, they are a part of me, and the more I fear it the more I risk hurting people. The more dangerous it becomes. Emotion based powers were both a blessing and a curse. They are much easier to discover, and learn the potential of. However, they just as easily can get out of hand and become dangerous if you don’t know how to manage your feelings. One of the most famous Heroes, Alfor a.k.a. King had the ability to conjure and manipulate fire, but fire is a very emotional element, and difficult to control...I guess kinda like electricity...but anyway it ended up being his own demise...his whole family’s demise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Get out of my apartment-” Adam said, I get feel his gritted teeth. I could feel him pulling for a force field...Wait. 1. Why was Adam pulling for a force field if it was just Shiro. 2. When did I develop the power to feel Adam pull force fields?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-You didn’t want to ask what actually happened or if Lance and I were okay.” Damn...I didn’t even realize. Shiro was acting really...selfish in a way? Maybe even arrogant. Trying to tell me what I was doing wrong, what Adam was doing wrong. But Shiro doesn’t help train Keith, no Keith has to learn it all from an academy, and I know that because Keith told me he wishes he could train with Shiro like when he was younger. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hero, </span>
  </em>
  <span>I don’t want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Wanted you Shiro, I needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard the door close a few seconds later. I heard Adam walk down the hallway, and was surprised when he knocked on my door. I debated for a second whether I should pretend to be asleep or not. But honestly...I think I might need another hug, and I think Adam might need one too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come in,” I said as I got off the floor and made my way to the door. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As soon as I opened it he dropped onto, “I am sorry, I am sorry you had to hear all that. I am sorry he was acting like a jerk. You are learning, you don’t have to be dangerous. You don’t have to be afraid, you have a beautiful talent. The world gifted it to you, don’t be afraid of it, don’t let it be dangerous. Let it be beautiful,” he said, I led him over to my bed and we sat there holding each other for a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How did you know I was awake?” I asked after a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I could...I could feel you. The charges in the air, or something. I don’t know I could just tell,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Could you do a force field really quick?” I asked, he looked at me confused for a second, but obliged. In his hand a small force field appeared, it glinted silver in the light coming through from the window. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I closed my eyes, and sure enough. If I focused I could feel it. Adam was manipulating the charges in the air. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can feel you too,” I said, reaching out and touching the field gently, my eyes still closed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, you know Matt once said that my power is based on manipulating the electromagnetic waves in the air. Maybe that’s how we feel each other,” he said, hugging me tighter. “I am glad I have you, someone I can love unconditionally. Someone I can watch grow up and become better than me. Someone I can protect and care for. I love you Lance.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I love you too Adam, hermano,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermano. Sí, hermano. Buenas noches.” </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
</p><p><span>I couldn’t stop thinking about those three kids. I wonder why they did what they did. To become famous? To cause a scene? To be idiots? Was there an actual purpose to all of it? </span><span><br/></span> <span>That one person, it must have been their debut whether they intended it or not. Lightning? That kind of power would be known throughout the entire city. No formal training. Just like Shiro. Shiro may have been one of the Heroes to not have training through the Academy, but he was also one of the leading Heroes in the world. </span></p><p>
  <span>Why was I going to the Academy when Shiro could probably teach me everything I needed to know. Of course, we had different powers. But so does everyone at the Academy. It’s not like any of them has the same ability as me. It’s still mostly teaching yourself, but maybe it would feel less like a competition if it was just Shiro and I. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escuedo was on the scene...I wonder if they knew each other. Escuedo and that kid, or maybe he just showed up to help, but it didn’t look like he did anything to help. Who knows, maybe they do know each other. Maybe it would be nice to have someone to work alongside with. I remember the stories of Rebel and Escuedo from when I was younger. The two of them were groundbreaking Legends. Neither heroes nor villains, simply doing their own thing. Helping cats out of trees to stopping buildings from falling on people to taking on Villains...to even taking on Heroes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was incredible, seeing people be their own heroes, some part of me always wondered if I should go that route instead of the one I am on. And just because I don’t become a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hero</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t mean I wasn’t still following a path Shiro showed me. He showed me using my power for good, using it to help people. I would be doing the same thing, but it would be on my own terms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus being a Hero made him a little crazy, like it did today. I wonder if he’s okay, and what actually triggered his mood. It’s okay for now, I know Shiro still loves me. I know he will come back. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh stars was I glad it was the weekend. I was even happier that Lance was living in this house, because before when I would sleep in on the weekend I would sleep until three in the afternoon and eat mac and cheese. Lance on the other hand never wakes up later than nine, he also loves cooking. So I woke up to the smell of french toast at ten sharp. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance?” my voice croaked when I came into the living room. He was twisting and shaking to latin music as he flipped toast.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermano!” he said, throwing himself on me, which was a good reminder that everything that happened yesterday really happened. Lance controlled his powers. Colleen is planning to take down her husband. Pidge and Hunk make a team of rebel dummies. Lance and I bonded. And I fought with Shiro…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hermanito,” I said back endearingly, he smiled, that big sunny smile. Yep Lance was a great addition to my life, and honestly can’t imagine life without him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They sat down and ate together watching the news replay the footage from yesterday’s events. Knowing the government they were probably going to stage some huge Hero vs. Villain battle today to distract from the three teenagers evading them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey Adam, yesterday when Shiro was over he mentioned my power level. Do you really think mine is that high?” Lance asked, and immediately I was thrown into a flashback. The second time now. Damn it Shiro this was all your fault. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“Adam, you are ready, you don’t need me anymore,” he said patting my shoulder. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“I may not need you to help me train anymore, but I need you. I need you in my life. You are the closest thing to family I have. Please. Please don’t make me go,” I said, on my knees begging. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>“You will always have a home here,” he said hugging me tightly.</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Adam, hello?” Lance called, bringing me out from the memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh sorry, the news footage, it put me back yesterday. Sometimes I do that, possibly a side effect from my power. You know experiencing memories like they were frozen in time, waiting for me to come back to them,” I said, in some ways it was whimsical. I couldn’t ever just go back, I had to be drawn back though. </span>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sounds beautiful, hopefully they are mostly good memories,” he said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance, in all honesty the power scale means nothing. It’s only relevant for the HLL and VLL to pair Heroes and Villains together better. It’s completely arbitrary. What matters is you,” I said, which was all true, but Lance didn’t need to know more about the power scale. Hopefully only government affiliates could access the system. I don’t need Lance digging for it, if he does…he’ll be...hunted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, you do have a point, and I don’t care about facing baddie Villains, only helping people.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hopefully I can keep you like that. </span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Stars I have been acting shitty. How long had I been like this? Surely it couldn’t have been that long or else Adam would have snapped before right? The first time I remember it happening? Oh...at the hospital. I was an ass to Lance, even if it was mostly in my head. When did thoughts like that begin manifesting in my head? It felt wrong, it felt like someone else. Not me. Not Shiro. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith?” I said knocking on the door lightly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Groans followed before a hard thump, I opened the door to find him struggling to escape the blanket burrito he managed to roll himself into. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shiro?” he said groggy and tired. I wonder how much he slept last night? I wonder how school has been going? How often have I even been checking on him? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to say sorry for yesterday, and for the last couple months. I haven’t really been myself,” I started. Keith opened his mouth, probably to tell me I wasn’t, but he would only be saying that to make me feel better. “So I want to do one of our Saturday brother dates we used to do.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wow. I haven’t seen Keith’s eyes twinkle like that in a while. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes, come on get dressed, we have a reservation at Denny’s.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t actually have a reservation do we?” he said laughing as he hopped across the room getting his running leggings on. He started brushing his teeth and then slipped on gym shorts over the leggings. Spit. Tie up hair. Put on shirt. Look for matching running shoes. It was funny, how alike they were. Shiro can distinctly remember doing the same thing while attending university. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course we have a reservation, I said Denny’s, and it’s a Saturday, let’s get going punk,” I said ruffling his hair before running out of the room, Keith launching threats at me as he struggled to get his shoes on. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s on old man,” Keith shouted before jumping into the car. “I’ll get you later. I’ve been practicing a lot with my power at school. Almost the top of the class.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Pride? Bubbling in my gut. This must be how Adam felt for Lance, and I shit all over that. I was going to have to buy him so many flowers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breakfast was great. Keith talked about all his classes. Ranking his favorites and talking about the teachers he was actually getting along with. How they were talking about making him a suit already to get him into the field. Early ranking his power to a 64, which was in the upper tier for Heroes. My little bro, becoming a big Hero right before me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We went for a run around Altea park, he beat me in the sprints, but I still have him caught in long distance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Want to hit the gym?” Keith asked. “I want to show you what I have been learning with my skill.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, give you a chance to try to get me,” I laughed when my phone buzzed, and not my regular phone. </span>
</p><p>
  <b>Champion- Sendak has some kind of energy grid drainer, sources say he plans to use it tonight. </b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No, no, no,” I whispered under my breath, but there was no point, Keith heard me loud and clear. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something wrong? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sendak,” I nearly hissed. The two of us have been pitted against each other for years. He was a brute-ish man with super strength. The super strength was easy to handle, but he has someone behind the scenes, someone who comes up with genius inventions and evil plots. Drain the grid? How many Villains would go off then? How many petty crimes and vigilantes would hit the city? And what would Sendak need with all that energy? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Today?” Keith said, the hurt shining through before be took a deep breath and looked me over. “You are a Hero, it’s your job to stop people like him. You get called in on the weekends sometime, I get it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am taking this job, but only if you promise to hold it against me every Saturday, forcing us to go on bro dates.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Of course, I can’t not bother you, it’s in my blood.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Pidge</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt, please. A little vacation never hurt anybody,” I said. Mom had proposed a trip to Italy where Matt could spend some time with extended family, and honestly it sounded amazing. If only I could be having a crisis, maybe she would send me too. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have work. You both seem to be forgetting. I have projects that have to be completed and meetings to attend,” he snapped back. We were still at the cabin, mom had pretty much put us on house arrest until Matt decided to agree. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mom already said she would talk to dad, he is your boss after all.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pidge, Dad may be the head of the company, but he isn’t exactly my boss, I have other people I have to report to, surprisingly little nepotism.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt,” I said, sitting next to him and resting my head on his shoulder. “Please, for me. Work is eating you up. Whether the brain washing thing is true or not, I just think you need and deserve a break. You are so young and already running an entire lab, which is incredibly impressive, but you also monitor Escuedo, and soon Lance. You also keep your eye on me, and Hunk.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Precisely, that’s way too many things to leave behind even for a week,” he said standing up, pushing me off of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think Adam and Lance can handle each other for a week and avoid getting into trouble, especially if you are out of town. I will vow not to get into any trouble while you are gone, and you know Hunk will make me respect that vow. As far as your lab goes, I already know you have protocols typed out for a month in advance, and you have team leads,” I said, but he didn’t look anymore convinced. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt go to the beaches, let your ankles soak in the blue crystal. Go to a vineyard and get drunk off wine. Flirt with some random people and go to dinner with them. Go let the Aunties stuff your face with food. A week, seven days. The world will not burn without you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Silence sat between them, but Matt eventually sat back down on the couch and reached for my head. He gently rested it on his shoulder, “Come with me?”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes Pidge and Matt are going on a mini vacation - more details on the Holt situation coming soon. <br/>Also the next chapter has a lot going on and I got distracted and forgot to post this haha -be prepared the next chapter is intense.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. When Lance Colored his Hair</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sorry this took so long- craziness has been my life these past few weeks.</p><p>I also kept rewriting this chapter and eventually just decided to split it into two chapters.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span>Watching him go always tugged at two sides of myself. The first being pride, I couldn’t be prouder to have a brother who saved the world constantly. The second, shrouded more in fear and insecurity. I hated him having to leave me, I hated the constant risk. The thought that maybe one day he wouldn’t come back. Why couldn’t we be a boring basic family?</span></p><p> <span>I knew he was amazing, and I would never get in his way, especially when I knew how much he loved it. I imagine that Adam must feel rather similarly. He didn’t even have any powers, he went to work everyday as a professor at Altea U. He would go home and spend time with Lance, the two cooking together. Nice, simple, domestic. Dating Shiro was quite different from that life. I wonder how they will eventually settle down together.</span></p><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <span> '</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
</p><p> <span>“</span><em><span>Harder, faster. You can keep up Adam,” he said as he launched attacks in my direction. I took notice of Amber Mender and the King’s daughter. They were trapping me in. I had no choice- it was a move I wasn’t sure of how would work yet, for all I knew I could seriously injure him. Mender was here though…it couldn’t be that bad…plus he was telling me to push my boundaries…</span></em></p><p> <em><span>I concentrated around him, carefully dodging the attacks and maintaining my own protective shield. Around him the field began to materialize. I crafted it bottom to top, so it was too late when he finally noticed it. Using his power against it only absorbed into the field, and I could feel it. It was telling me to use it against him. Instead I urged the fire to the outside of the field, letting it dissipate on the surface.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>“That’s a new trick,” King said with a glow in his eyes, when I set him free he approached in a bear hug tackling me to the ground.</span></em></p><p> <em><span>“You could control his fire,” Mender said, I nodded, he was an awfully observant person, he was also incredibly versed in many different kinds of powers. He had taught me how to become more aware of my own.</span></em></p><p> <span>It’s how I hoped to help Lance. The more you understood your own power, the more you could control it.</span></p><p> <span>“Tell me about your power,” I said, sitting down across from him. We found some random cushions around the lab and placed them across from one another. Mimicking forms of meditation.</span></p><p> <span>Lance opened one eye and looked at me skeptically, he was expecting a sparring match, but there was no way I was going against someone so new, someone who could be so volatile. Matt could walk in and scare him, and I could be a piece of toast.</span></p><p> <span>“Go on, I can wait here all day,” I said closing both my eyes and refocusing my breathing. I felt the room, concentrating on what I could wrap my forcefields around. The more I concentrated, the more I could see about the room even with my eyes closed.</span></p><p> <span>“Okay, I feel the air. It’s less fresh in here, but the air conditioning system is in prime condition,” he said, and at first I thought he was joking, but sure enough when I peaked he was sitting still, back straight, taking deep breaths. </span><em><span>Looks like Matt was right about his power extending beyond electricity</span></em><span>.</span></p><p> <span>“I feel the little charges in the air, to normal people insignificant. But to me,” he paused, and I felt my hair stand on end. “To me it’s like fire. Safe from a distance, but not something to play around with.”</span></p><p> <span>“Yet you never really have distance from it,” I said, trying to get him to think of different analogies, the way he mentioned fire made it sound like something to be afraid of.</span></p><p> <span>“Maybe so, maybe it’s more like water, you can be completely submerged, swimming laps, but one wrong move and you can drown. There is nothing wrong either the fire or the water. Both help people, the charge in the air, it doesn’t hurt me out right, in fact it can help me in many ways, but if I do not use it responsibly it can quite literally blow up in my face,” he said, so the kid was far wiser than I thought. Maybe I would end up learning more than him.</span></p><p> <span>“The air, it takes me to the sky, I can feel the clouds moving, I can especially feel the storm clouds, the build up of charge with no where to go. But today, right now, I can feel a few sparse clouds, making for an incredibly sunny day. The heat shines through, the sky is content today, maybe even happy,” Lance said with a smile, and it made me wonder, if Matt’s suspicions of Lance influencing weather patterns if today was because of him.</span></p><p> <span>“I feel all the electricity running from the screens through the ground to power outlets to the energy sources. Also if I focus long enough I can tell you where the energy is from. Sometimes when I need to get my mind off things I trace the energy, the power,” he said. Well that was new…and awfully interesting. If only Matt could be here, he reminded me in many ways of the Mender. Curious to no end, always trying to solve the puzzles.</span></p><p> <span>Then he groaned, my eyes popping open to watch him cripple on to the ground, fortunately he just been sitting.</span></p><p> <span>“What’s wrong?” I rushed over.</span></p><p> <span>“The power grid, the energy, something is wrong,” he said looking in the exact direction of the city’s largest power plant, despite never having been there.</span></p><p> <span>“What do you mean something’s wrong?”</span></p><p> <span>“It feels like someone is poisoning it, I am not sure, it doesn’t make sense, I have never felt something like this before. I also feel it getting weaker and weaker, Adam I have to go, now,” he said getting up and racing to one of the many bikes laying around. I was going to yell at Matt about that. Before I knew it he was gone. Oh dear this boy was going to be trouble.</span></p><p> <span>Why I didn’t just change into my suit when we got here like Lance did? Who knows, but now I was rushing to get it on because this boy wasn’t seriously running into another dangerous situation was he? Well technically the Animal Shelter wasn’t all that dangerous, just incredibly stupid.</span></p><p> <span>But this time…the way he crippled, the scared look in his eyes. I can’t imagine this is good.</span></p><p> <span>I was about to jump on my own bike when my phone buzzed, </span><em><span>who in the hell? </span></em><b>Keith</b><span>.</span></p><p> <span>“Keith, it’s kind of a bad time. Can I call you-” I started, about to hang up the phone.</span></p><p> <span>“Shiro,” the voice utterly panicked, “The fight isn’t going well, I don’t know what to do.” His voice half choked and half high pitched.</span></p><p> <span>“What do you mean it isn’t going well?” I said looking for Matt’s TV remotes, but that cluttered disaster probably had them in some specific spot.</span></p><p> <span>“Sendak has him unconscious, the got the upper hand with a dirty trick. They are doing something to do the power plant.”</span></p><p> <span>I nearly dropped my phone as I jumped on the bike.</span></p><p> <span>“Keith relax, everything will be alright, I am calling who I can now. Just stay where you are, stay safe.”</span></p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I broke rule number one. Never go into battle with a distracted mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re not even trying today Shiro, you aren’t supposed to make this easy on me,”  Sendak bellowed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Keith. I had been a horrible brother too lately. I wasn’t even acting like we were family. I was acting exactly like what I promised I would save him from. Once the accident happened I fought, tooth and nail to defend that I could be a good guardian, a great big brother to him. That if they put him back into the system he would come out much worse. He needed the little family he had, even if it was just me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam. I had been a horrible partner too. This is the person I want to marry, and I didn’t even make sure he was okay. I don’t even know if he was actually involved in any fighting that day...but whether he was or wasn’t it was a big day for Lance. Adam’s new family, a family he cares a lot about. I’ve been a terrible partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance. I met him months ago, and in those first months, I saw him as family. A lost kid who needed help. A kid who was scared. A kid just like Adam, Keith, and me. Abandoned because we were too much work, too dangerous. And was I getting jealous of his power? Who knows what I was being other than a jerk. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I haven’t been myself for a while and I didn’t even realize. What happened? What went wrong? How do I get back?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know if you aren’t going to try to stop me, might as well come to the Villain side now. It’s quite fun over here,” Sendak said again drawing my attention, by now he already had me pinned, a purple laser gun pointed at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Was he right? Was I becoming a Villain? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I don’t want a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Hero</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I wanted you Shiro, I needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” was the only thing I heard as the gun fired up, shooting at me, turning the world dark. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean I’ve been known not to think things through all the way, but was I always this reckless? Leaving Adam behind again and running to a potentially very dangerous power plant. Take that back, extremely dangerous power plant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The entire facility had frustrated, enraged purple energy crackling and moving spontaneously- and while energy normally did that this was amplified. What caught me the most off guard when I arrived though was the screams. Workers were trapped behind the ferocity of the electricity. It snapped and tried to reach them, I leaped in towards the nearest group reaching for the electricity, wrapping it around myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something was very wrong with it though. My statement about it feeling like it’s being poisoned still stands. The clean energy was screaming for help, wanting to be free from the cage of the purple substance. I heard the scattering of feet, but the energy had my attention. I felt for the source, and sure enough I could feel it, I could trace it. The poison was stronger over there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for the clean energy this was no normal poison it was infecting it, taking it over, I just had to come up with a way to clean it. Letting it into the ground sounded like a terrible idea...so how? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held the energy above me as I let my tail touch the ground, bringing in whatever electricity I could from there. I was trying to equilibrate the energy with more good energy, and it seemed to be working, without. It would explain why I could feel a source tank, they couldn’t just inject it all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once I cleared the energy I let it back into the ground and held the purple poison around me. I just needed to get back to the source, then I could figure out how to get rid of it. I ran for it, the only problem...I didn’t have time to free everyone...every so often I heard people screaming for help, and it tore me apart. But I couldn’t help them right now...I had to save the power grid. Maybe Adam was right. I couldn’t be a Hero. I didn’t put the people first. I shook my head, no I needed to focus. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The closer towards the source the more unstable the energy, small fires were breaking out on the ground from where the electricity touched. It was bigger, stronger, angrier. I needed to stop it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stopped in my tracks when I came across two people. One of large stature and purple skin and fur the other in a  hood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Who are you? You aren’t the Champion,” the purple person said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Observant, I am not the Champion, but that doesn’t mean I am not going to try to stop you,” the hood responded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple radioed someone, but I couldn’t hear- “Well, Champion or not, don’t come any closer.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The hood looked around before taking a step forward, “I am not trying to fight you, just help me understand, what is it you are trying to accomplish.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No questions buddy,” they lifted a remote of sorts, they started to fidget with it, and I immediately felt the energy calling harder. He was adding more poison, the electricity became more unpredictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I knew what I was doing I was diving for the hooded person taking in the blast from a bolt hitting a truck, which must be the source of the poison. Then things went dark. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>The two of them were going to give me a heart attack. I rushed on sight as soon as I could. I am still unsure if it was fortunate or not that an explosion happened, making my way around much easier. At least one of the idiots he was looking for would be there. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sure enough when I arrived it was a mess. A truck was torn apart, a giant transparent canister lay untouched on the ground with a purple liquid inside. Metal beams were coming down from what I am guessing is the explosion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haxus what happened?” a familiar, yet disgusting voice shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sendak, I turned up the pump like you requested and then something blew, fortunately the quintessence container seems unharmed,” I assume Haxus answered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good, well, did you ever figure out who your opponent was?” Sendak said, finally coming on scene, and sure enough on his shoulder lay an unconscious Shiro.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I did anything stupid someone tackled me, I pushed myself into a forcefield placing distance between my attacker and I.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Put the shield down, it’s just me,” a voice said, a familiar, but nearly forgotten voice said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A couple feet away crystal blue eyes I thought I would never see again greeted me. I did a double take just to make sure she was there. I also took in her uniform, new and improved, and it fit her. Wow, incredible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Arus,” I said, putting my shield down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escuedo,” she said, rushing forward to give me a hug, but when she pulled away her face dropped a little. “Come quickly, your younger friend took quite the hit.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>We rounded a nearby corner, “Mender,” I whispered, someone else I thought I would never see again. In his arms lay a boy I had come to care about way too much, yet I had no regrets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lance,” I said under my breath as I ran to him. He didn’t look good...pale and limp. Mender’s orange glow from his hands appeared from under Lance’s back. “What happened?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He saved me. The electricity became more sporadic and came at me, he dove and took the shot, fortunately there is no damage from the electricity, just the explosion,” Mender said. “He will be okay, likely a nasty scar...and it’s good to see you again.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You both came,” I returned, maybe it was embarrassing...but every time I felt overwhelmed or afraid I would text their old numbers...well maybe not old. I assumed they were old because I never usually got a response from them. Until today. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we happened to be visiting Altea,” Arus said resting her hand on my shoulder. “I am sorry we never came before…it was too dangerous… too difficult.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took her hand and pulled her towards the ground, pulling her into a hug with Mender and Lance. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Family</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escuedo?” a groggy voice said, a hand touched mine and gripped it weakly. My eyes shot open to see the ocean looking back at me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon Azul, you are okay,” I said, Mender released Lance into my arms and I held him gently but tightly. Never wanting to let him go again. This whole training him to be a hero thing was going to be way harder than I realized. Kudos to Mender and King, this shit was hard and terrifying. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” he asked. “And who are they?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You saved my life boy, thank you. Who we are right now, less important, but you’ll be seeing us again, soon enough. Good luck,” Mender said, and confusion swept onto Lance. I nearly laughed- until I realized- when I turned to look at Mender and Arus...they were already gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit, Escuedo, the electricity, the power plant,” Lance said, jumping out of my arms. Realization dawned, we were still here. Quintessence was still poisoning the energy and Shiro was still missing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this?” I said pointing to the side of his head, a white chunk of hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What?” Lance said, turning around in circles. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have some white hair,” I said, as he finally pinched the chunk and eyed it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Huh, that’s weird. Maybe it came from the energy that I probably absorbed after the explosion,” he said, almost nonchalantly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You what now?” I said before he knelt down and gave me a hug wincing on his way down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escuedo I would love to continue this conversation once we get rid of the poison,” he said, standing up and running off. “Keep up old man.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Yep this boy was going to be the death of me. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>When I woke up I nearly laughed at how stupid I had been acting. I wasn’t going to accomplish anything by getting myself killed or by letting Sendak get away with his evil plans. I was sitting near where I assume the center of their operation was, my hands tied behind my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Time to get your shit together. </span>
  </em>
  <span>I fiddled with the rope around my hands, smarter than all the times they used metal, but still not good enough. In my boot I hid a secret knife. Made of my best friend, metal. I was able to focus on it and pull it from the hiding spot, bringing it behind my back and cutting the rope.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>As much as I would have loved to get up from where I was sitting I still didn’t know where Sendak was. Bursting out without a plan would be pretty stupid. I took a minute to take in the surroundings. I was sitting next to a truck that had been knocked over and evidence of an explosion showed, but no critical damage anywhere. How curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Haxus leave me, listening to you hurts my brain,” Sendak said, I still couldn’t see him, but he must be nearby. Perhaps the truck was my perfect opportunity. With the rope cut I slid the knife back to my boot and crouched behind the truck. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What brain?” My head snapped in a new direction. I knew that voice. Fuck, why was he here? This would be incredibly dangerous for him. I quickly moved myself towards the other end of the truck, my eyes landing on the black and blue suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon Azul,” I whispered under my breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And who exactly are you?” Sendak growled, taking a step forward, bringing him into my line of vision. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Me,” Lance laughed, jumping down to Sendak’s plane, somehow gliding on his way down to a perfect landing. “I am Leon Azul.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Electricity wrapped quickly around him, purple, blue, and white crackled brilliantly in the setting sky. Sendak didn’t give off any normal indicators of fear, or at least not any that a stranger would pick up. But I knew Sendak, I have known him for years. His shoulders tensed slightly and the fur on the back of his neck stood. His feet fug into the ground and his claws peered out a bit more. He was nervous. I don’t blame him, electricity wasn’t a normal power...and as I have mentioned unpredictable. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well pipsqueak I hope you brought more than a light show to scare me,” Sendak said, taking a slower than usual step forward. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was about to jump forward and defend Leon Azul when a hand landed on my shoulder, I nearly flipped the person but I was flooded with memories of better days, better days with, “Escuedo.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I turned and Escuedo was kneeling next to me, “When I give you the signal go in. Don’t worry, Sendak won’t lay a claw on him.” </span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. When Leon Azul Awed The World</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I have no idea what I am doing. I have no idea what I am doing. I have no idea what I am doing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Breath. Distract Sendak by aiming an attack towards Haxus. The Champion will land some blows on Sendak, the Villains will retreat, victory will be ours. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Sendak was still standing his ground against me, he appeared to be a tank, and my electricity didn’t seem to make him flinch. Fortunately Haxus was a few feet to the right of Sendak, and he was quivering. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I focused on directing the energy around me, the good energy, the healthy energy, I still didn’t know enough about the purple stuff to be messing around with it. I looked near Haxus, there was a crate above him, I couldn’t detect any energy or electricity in it, so it should be safe-ish to drop on him. Hopefully he would move and it would only result in minor injuries. I moved my arms around my body channeling the electricity buzzing around me and pointed my hand towards the desired crate. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>BOOM</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The wood on the crate erupted into flames as it lost balance on the fork-lift falling towards Haxus. He moved slightly, but let out a terrible howl as it crushed his leg. Before I could think about it I hit the ground, teeth in my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think hitting my henchman will scare me? I do not frighten so easily little kitten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shit.” </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Shiro</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I do not know why I was surprised by Sendak’s impulsivity, I gave him too much credit thinking he would wait to see what he was really up against before attacking. I was wrong, very wrong. As soon as Sendak realized the electricity wasn’t going towards him he leaped towards Leon Azul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Champion,” Escuedo said before pushing me forward, I nearly tripped over myself before finding my footing and racing towards Sendak. The one thing I had going for me was Sendak was fixated on Leon Azul, so when a metal fence hit his side he never saw it coming. I focused on digging it into his flesh. He yowled, as he climbed off Leon Azul with wild eyes, they landed on me and he was bolting towards me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple glinted in his eyes before he tackled me. Escuedo came through, Sendak’s claws hit a force field bouncing his hand back. At Sendak’s confusion Escuedo moved the forcefield to hold him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t hold him long, there is too much interference,” Escuedo shouted, I noticed he moved out from the hiding spot to get a bitter grip on the field. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I pulled the fences from around the area. I layered them and formed a box shape. It was usually how I got him, some form of metal cage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let him go,” I shouted, Escuedo made eye contact, nodding before letting go. I dropped the cage quickly. Sendak roared as it fell on top of him, but he seemed different. There was something off. He looked and acted like a wild beast, not to say Sendak wasn’t a beast, but this was new, this was uncontrolled. I took a step closer to examine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Big mistake. He tore right through the chain link and tackled me again, Escuedo didn’t have a chance to move fast enough and his clombering hand hit me hard. I saw stars and tried to refocus quickly. I didn’t have much time to figure out a new plan of attack. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lightning zipped inches in front of my face. Sendak and I both looked up to see Leon Azul on his feet. A sparking mane gathered around his neck and electricity licked up and down his body and around the ground into the air all around him. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Lance</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t move even after Sendak jumped off me and towards The Champion. It was my first experience with a Villain with someone who could have and probably would have if he had a few seconds longer. I could have died. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was inches from my face. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have always wondered what kitten tastes like,” he growled, opening his jaw and snapping it to show his strength, his dominance. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I shivered under him, unsure of what to do, my mind was completely blank, I couldn’t feel the electricity buzzing. My senses were overloaded with the beast on top of me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Purple crossed over his eyes quickly, like lightning itself, but just as quick came a roar of pain as he flailed off me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I lay motionless, paralyzed, terrified. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as the sky changed slowly from blue to purple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I heard what sounded like faraway voices, but I knew they were much closer than they sounded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It wasn’t until the terrible sound of screeching metal got my attention. It was just The Champion making a cage. I slowly got up, the fight was about to be over. I didn’t want the first time Leon Azul met The Champion to be a total shit show. I needed to hold my ground as a new Legend entering the field. If I could gain The Champion’s respect I would gain more than half the city’s respect. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I watched as Escuedo lowered the shield, the cage dropping over Sendak. But I also noticed a twitch in the beast's muscle before diving towards the metal, and if I thought the metal sound from earlier was terrible, this was a hundred times worse. </span>
</p><p>
  <span> Something stirred in my gut and before I realized what I was doing I was shooting electricity just past Sendak’s face who was now crouching over a grounded Champion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Maybe the trick was not to get too into my own head. To trust my powers. So I let go, I only thought about wanting to protect the people, protect Escuedo and The Champion, perhaps even get Sendak out of here not too hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I felt my power bubble through and around me. Happy that I wasn’t trying so hard to control it. I let out a small smile as I watched the three Legends in front of me do a slow take of me. It wasn’t fear, it was simply awe, my strength didn’t need to be something to fear, something that I needed to keep a tight lid on all the time. In fact, the more I did that the more I would end up fearing myself, the more I would end up making deadly mistakes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Since I arrived I was so focused on reigning myself in so I wouldn’t do any more damage to this power plant. I didn’t trust myself and I rushed into the situation, why did I ever think that would work? Even when I let the shot at Haxus, I wanted to make sure I didn’t entirely hurt him or cause further damage distracting me from the main problem, Sendak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I let the lightning guide me, it was part of me, it knew what it needed to do. I glided slowly around the ground and moved my arms to point towards Sendak again. This time letting the strike get his tail which was whipping wildly in the air. It grazed it lightly, but enough to send shock waves through him. He jumped off The Champion clutching it in his hands. The Champion rushed up and started moving metal around to protect Escuedo and myself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But when Sendak looked up at me I saw another purple flint in his eyes, “Champion, no, I have an idea,” I shouted. Champion nodded reluctantly and I moved around the floating metal, I got close enough to Champion to relay what he needed to do. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escuedo was a bit farther but watched as I disappeared from line of sight, feeling me he wrapped me in a force field. I just needed to get a hand on him, I inched closer and closer, careful to be as silent as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Champion was throwing metal at him from all directions. When I got close enough I nodded, Champion nodded back and wrapped metal tightly around Sendak’s feet and his arms. Sendak roared at the restrictions, but I grabbed his tail. My own tail quickly found purchase in the ground and I brought a little bit of energy through my body, through my hand, and into Sendak, feeling for the purple energy. When I grabbed it I carefully navigated the electricity back out avoiding all vital organs and through my own body. I felt the pull of the purple energy, it was intense, it was evil. I let go of Sendak and quickly backed away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>In my business with the purple energy I didn’t realize that Sendak had collapsed in his stance, still alive and I was sure it wasn’t my fault, it must be a side-effect of the energy. I rushed to the container that was knocked over, and pushed the purple energy back through the container. Honestly I was somewhat surprised that it actually worked like that, the clean energy filled me with happiness as I aimed it towards the machines. When I let go of that energy I found my own self feeling very weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But the rest of the plant still needed to be cleaned, if just a little bit drained me that much...what would the whole plant do? </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Adam</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Trusting the process from afar was terrifying, anything could go wrong. But the sureness, the confidence in Leon Azul’s eyes meant everything. I knew I had to trust him. I had to support him. I had to be his brother, his partner. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon Azul walked away from Sendak and I wanted to chase after him, hug him, let him know how impressed and proud of him I was. However, 1). If anyone else were watching and got the idea that I knew Leon Azul there was a higher chance of people piecing us together. 2). I needed to make sure Sendak was fully down. He had caused far more trouble that he usually did. The whole purple lightning and quintessence shit was quite the show and I was exhausted. It was nearly dark now. Way too long of a day if you ask me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Once Champion had Sendak in Hero League handcuffs I let go of the forcefield I put around him. My eyes sought Leon Azul, he was glancing between the plant and the quintessence container. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is he doing?” I thought aloud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well he drew the quintessence from Sendak, so maybe he can draw it from the power grid?” Champion said coming to stand next to me. “I know this isn’t really a great time for this, but thank you for coming out here today. I messed up and made this,” he said gesturing around the plant,” so much worse. I also have been a terrible partner, friend, and Hero. I want to make it up to you in any way I can, and I don’t expect you to forgive me, but if you do-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ahh, Champion, when he was nervous and at a loss for composure he rambled, so I did the only thing that made him stop rambling, I punched him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just focus on getting out of here, I think we have had a long enough day. Maybe tomorrow we can do dinner,” I said with a small smile peeking through. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Also Champion was starting to gain brain cells back because sure enough my little Leon Azul began gathering purple electricity around him and pushing it through the quintessence container. It was a loop. Purple lightning, purple liquid, white lightning- going from the spires to the container to the spires. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything we can do to help?” Champion asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Did you gain the ability to manipulate electricity in the past thirty seconds?” I said back, rhetorically before leading the way towards Leon Azul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon Azul,” I shouted, catching his attention, but when his eyes met mine a new level of concern invaded me. He looked aged, exhausted, and like he hadn’t slept in weeks. Whatever it was he was doing was taking a lot out of him… too much out of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded at me before looking back to the plant, he wasn’t anywhere close to being done, and if he kept this up I feared he would die...which wouldn’t be entirely unexpected. Most Legends had a limit with their powers, beyond that Sendak’s whole passing out thing was far from usual, which I assume is a side effect of the quintessence. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Leon Azul, you need to stop, you are going to burn out,” Champion said, coming to the same realization. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t...if this energy….gets into the city grid….there is no telling….what it would do,” he said through deep long breaths, his voice also weak. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Very observant,” a voice startled the three of us. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Colleen</span>
  </em>
  <span>? “And more than that very selfless and brave, but young and therefore foolish. Fortunately for you, and unfortunately for me I am familiar with this mysterious chemical, quintessence. My team can handle it from here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>When Leon Azul recognized her and processed her words he nodded before letting the lightning go and collapsing. I wanted nothing more than to run to him, but I knew I couldn’t. Champion picked up on my struggle and picked him up for me. When I looked up I saw helicopters swarming the air, like they always were after any battle. Most of us either learn to tune them out or get so invested in the happenings that we don’t notice them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before joining Champion I walked to the edge of the quintessence container and pretended to ask Colleen some professional questions. She took the hint and rounded the container pretending to explain some random stuff to me. Once we were out of earshot she took the liberty of starting. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He is incredibly strong, a powerful asset as we build our unassociated team,” she said, eyeing the damage dealt in the area. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded, “I saw Arus and Mender, they were here too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I saw the news is having a field day with them. People speculating if they really are Arus and Mender or two newbies. We will have to find out why they are really here and how long they plan on staying,” she said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Anyway back to the quintessence, can your team actually handle this?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should be able to, I have never seen it incorporate with energy before, but we should be able to contain it in batches and dam areas until cleared so clean energy can flow again. If I have any serious problems I’ll let you know and we can bring Leon Azul back.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would rather if we didn’t want to, that stuff, this quintessence seems to drain, he looks like he needs days of healing,” I said. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“He probably does, not many people can process that much quintessence and survive,” she said, nonchalantly, my jaw dropping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What is this stuff?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, we don’t really know, but Sendak isn’t the first Villain to try and use it, and as much as I would love to keep talking, my team is getting to work, and I need to be supervising and you have family to tend to.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I nodded and walked away. Whatever this quintessence stuff was I didn’t want Leon Azul or Lance anywhere near it. Or Shiro or the Champion, or anyone else. I didn’t even want Colleen near it, but I only had so much power. </span>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Keith</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>I had every news channel pulled up. There was coverage of every inch of the plant. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Champion being hauled by Sendak to the center of the evil plot where purple was oozing into the plant. If electricity weren’t powering the TV’s I would have turned everything off, but I couldn’t stop watching. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Soon an oddly familiar suit showed up on scene, it was the same person from the animal shelter. Their immense power amplified at the power plant, he raced around freeing workers, trying to contain the poison. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>An explosion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escuedo showed up shortly after, but instead of finding Champion he ran off with an unfamiliar character finding the mysterious cat, lightning Legend and another new character. Who were all these people and why weren’t they helping Champion? What was Escuedo doing? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat boy and Escuedo raced onto the scene later, the other two people disappearing entirely. I vaguely heard some news station mention possible names, suggesting they were old Legends they hadn’t seen in a while, but nothing mattered outside of Champion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Things spiraled even more out of control, the three ‘heroes’ all taking damage to an extent. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My jaw dropped when the video zoomed in on cat boy, more power than I had seen in a while, the news stations agreed, he looked just like an electric blue lion. The stations later reveal his name as Leon Azul, Blue Lion in Spanish. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon Azul, who according to The Champion and Escuedo is a young, new Legend on the streets who saved both of them, and saved the city. Some stranger saved my brother while I stayed here chewing my fingernails. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon Azul was on every channel. Everyone was talking about him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>What was the point of going to the HLA if I didn’t get to help people, if I didn’t save people, if I couldn’t save my own brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Who did this Leon Azul think he was? Saving the day and my brother?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. When Lance's Family Gets a Little Bigger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shiro</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Within seconds of me picking up the young boy he passed out in my arms, I noticed a white strand of hair, curious, I knew it hadn’t been there before. What did his power really mean? What could it really do? </p><p> </p><p>I sent Esquedo a message saying I would get Leon Azul back to Matt’s, which is where he would do the quickest healing, plus we needed to cover our asses now more than ever. With this new powerful Legend on the scene we would be getting more attention than ever. </p><p> </p><p>When I got into my car I set the route scrambler and took off. It said I had thirty minutes of driving before I could take the actual route. I groaned, but I knew Matt designed this program based on the amount of news presence and paparazzi, the longer the time meant the more eyes and we needed those eyes to be anywhere but on me, well anywhere but on Leon Azul. </p><p> </p><p>I turned on the radio and sure enough everyone was talking about the fight. </p><p> </p><p>Talking about me and how I seemingly gave up, but made a grand recovery, everyone making speculation, most people assuming I am a little under the weather. Why else would Champion give in so easily? </p><p> </p><p>Then the radio started reporting on something I wasn’t aware of, I guess that makes sense considering I have no idea how long I was actually out for. </p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “This footage clearly shows two other legends on the scene, and according to some of the legend historians they say that the two are in costumes very similar to those of Arus and Mender who disappeared from the Legend scene years ago.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Yes here you can see the suspected Mender tending to new Legend Leon Azul.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Not to mention Esquedo seemed rather comfy around them, and we all know about how Esquedo, Mender, and Arus used to run around with the King.”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And you can see here, back when Leon Azul took the shot for Mender that Arus comes in disguised as one of Sendak’s other guards, but runs off before the real guards notice. We might not know for sure from the air footage if it is Mender and Arus, but I think there is enough evidence of their powers and their costumes to say it is them.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Do you think they are coming back to the scene, maybe we will see a change in alliances and allegiance. Ever since Arus and Mender left the scene there was an undeniable alliance between Champion and Esquedo, so much so that there are consistent rumors the two go out or are even married.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “They might be close, but more unaffiliated Legends could change the tides. They are unpredictable and cause enough trouble by not caring about the rules, surely the Champion won’t continue his loyalty with Esquedo if he works with Arus and Mender again. They caused enough trouble while they were in the city all those years ago.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “The fire wasn’t their fault.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Who else’s fault would a fire of that scale be?”  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Mender could have easily helped saved thousands of lives that night, but no instead he ran.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “And Esquedo had helped Mender and Arus get out of the city and seemingly disappeared himself for a while, how can they not be involved, if they weren’t they would have stood trial just like the heroes and villains of our city do.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Unaffiliated Legends simply cannot be trusted.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>At that point I had to turn it off. </p><p> </p><p>It was also that point that I realized Leon Azul was awake. He was staring at the ceiling of the car, a few tears were coming down his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Esquedo didn’t do those things they said he did, did he?” He whispered, his voice almost broken sounding. </p><p> </p><p>I actually...I never brought it up with Esquedo or Adam. I knew the memories caused too much pain, too much hurt. When I met him all I knew was that he saved my life and countless other civilians. Surely he couldn’t be as bad as the people were trying to say he was. </p><p> </p><p>“Azul, have you ever known Esquedo to do harm?” I said. </p><p> </p><p>He shook his head and nodded, understanding where I was going before I even went there. I also had the feeling he picked up on that I also didn’t know. </p><p> </p><p>“Leon Azul, also I just wanted to say you did really well out there today, better than well. You did amazing. I am sorry if it ever seemed like I doubted you or like I didn’t think you could handle yourself. I also want you to know that if you ever need anyone to train with other than Esquedo or someone to talk to other than Adam you can talk to me. We are family, and I know I didn’t treat you like you were, but you are,” I said. </p><p> </p><p>I pretended not to noticed the new tears coming down his face, but I did. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you Champion,” he said, his voice cracking a little, this time there were tears in my own eyes. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Adam</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“He asked that?” I wasn’t shocked...it is only reasonable to ask that after hearing everyone bad mouth me. Plus it’s not like I ever talk about my past with anyone. </p><p> </p><p>“I asked him if he had had ever seen you do anything bad, and that seemed to reassure him,” Shiro said, reaching his hands out to take mine, to give me comfort. He certainly made up for his mistakes today. He invited Lance and I over and when I got here a five course meal was prepared (which I know he didn’t make without help, but still it was none the less amazing. He put together an outdoor movie for us to watch when it gets darker, for now we were waiting for the sun to set. </p><p> </p><p>“You know that we aren’t bad right?” I asked, not bothering to specify the <em> we </em>. We talked many times before this about why I wasn’t a hero, why I didn’t want to be a hero. It was clear I could never be a villain, I simply didn’t have that in me. But that didn’t mean I wanted to be a hero. A Hero didn’t just mean saving the day, it came with all the other politics. I just wanted t0 be me...was that too much to ask? I didn’t want to be the hero everyone else wanted me to be, I just wanted to be Esquedo when I wanted to be and Adam when I wanted to be. I didn’t want someone to tell me what the right and wrong things were, because I was my own person and I could decide that for myself couldn’t I?</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I know that,” Shiro said, taking my hands in his. “You just aren’t always good.”</p><p> </p><p>I took my hands from his, we had argued over it so many times. We still loved each other though, so it couldn’t make that big of an impact on us right? </p><p> </p><p>When I stood up to leave he pulled me down on top of his lap, “Please, we just made up, I don’t want to fight again.” </p><p> </p><p>He snuggled his face into my neck throwing me off guard. He knew my weaknesses all too well. </p><p> </p><p>“You think good is objective, but I don’t,” I said getting the last line in before turning around and giving him a kiss. “But I also don’t want to fight right now. I have far too many other things to consider.” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, Leon Azul has been making the news quite extensively,” Shiro said, worry crossing over his face. I understood. Lance was all over the news. Everyone trying to figure out if he was a Hero or simply a Legend. People trying to figure out the extent of his power. People trying to guess his age. Trying to guess where he is from. </p><p> </p><p>"Yeah I am just glad that white strip of hair disappeared, that would be...a little too obvious," I said thinking back to Lance healing at Matt's garage, the strand slowly changed back to brown, it was quite curious. Matt was running endless experiments to get to a conclusion, but nothing yet. </p><p> </p><p>“Adam,” Shiro whispered, turning me to face him directly. His voice and face said I should be worried, I hated that look. It was the look he gave me in battle when he was about to do something really stupid. It was the look on his face when he told me that Keith had powers. It was the face he gave me after I told him Lance would be coming to stay with me. “The Hero League wants me to find him.” </p><p> </p><p>“No,” I said, I stood up and left the room right then. I wasn’t going to talk about that any longer. Lance could make his own decision if he wanted to go the HLL, but unless he tells me he will continue to train under me and work with me. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keith</b>
</p><p>Well, even though everything else in my life sucked at least there was Lance. When Shiro told me Lance and Adam were coming over again I was a little giddy. Mostly because when Lance was here it took my mind off other things. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you believe this new guy? I mean everyone thinks he is super young, but I bet he is probably Shiro’s age, probably did some work in his hometown or something and decided to come here. Definitely some experience, but not that much. I mean he could handle himself, but there is a lot of work to be done,” I blabbed on, I was expecting Lance to be just as invested as I was. I mean Heroes and Villains and Legends were all the talk. It was the main topic of every conversation...yet he seemed disinterested. He was sitting on my window seat gazing outside, probably zoned out from what I was saying. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey?” I said, getting up to see if he was looking at anything specific, but nope, just the same backyard I knew. </p><p> </p><p>“I miss the ocean,” he said, instead of responding to what I had been originally talking about. Well...I guess maybe non-Legends don’t care about the super power stuff as much as people with actual superpowers. </p><p> </p><p>“Why don’t you go for a weekend, we aren’t that far away from the beaches, maybe like an hour drive or so,” I said, he may not care about the new Legend on the scene, but I could care about the ocean. I would kill for a vacation, school was overwhelming me. Shiro was...well Shiro was being a little absentee. Adam and Lance haven’t been coming over as often. I was alone. But where was the surprise? </p><p> </p><p>“Would you come with me?” Lance said, there was a nostalgia in his voice, it almost pained me to hear him in that tone. Altea had always been my home, I can’t imagine saying goodbye to it. </p><p> </p><p>I considered his question, him and I at the beach. I mean I was more than happy to, but was that weird? Would he think I am weird? No, he wouldn’t have asked if he wanted me to say no. So he wants me to say yes right? Does that mean he likes me or he just needs a friend to go with?</p><p> </p><p>“Not a beach person huh?” he said, taking me out of my overthinking loop. </p><p><br/>“Huh, oh no. Um, I was just thinking of when a good time would be. I have a lot of school stuff this weekend, but maybe next weekend?” I said, quickly trying to recover. There was a shimmer of happiness in his eyes as he turned to me. </p><p> </p><p>“Really?” and before I could answer he threw himself into me, I nearly fell backwards at the impact. Lance may be skinny, but don’t be deceived he is quite lean under that cargo jacket. </p><p> </p><p>“Sure why not, I like your company,” I said, our faces were inches apart. I could smell his body wash and deodorant, and I was completely overwhelmed. He smelt almost like the ocean, and suddenly I saw myself craving visiting the ocean a lot more often. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow Keith going softie on me? Remember when I first came over and you were being an emo brat and Shiro had to drag you down the stairs?” he said laughing, by the heroes that laugh was contagious, but I held strong. Right before wrapping my leg around his to give myself the advantage I needed. He was about to make some smirky comment about my leg, but instead I flipped him over me and now I was on top. </p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry I haven’t gone soft,” I said with a wink. A wink? Did I really just wink? </p><p> </p><p>“Well I am happy to see that the newest batch of Heroes at the Academy are at least learning how to get on top of someone,” he said, his face going near sultry. I kept strong, he was trying to play me, I knew it. He brushed my hair out of my face so he could look at me head on. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how does someone have violet eyes, they are quite beautiful you know. I could recognize them anywhere,” Lance said in such a quiet whisper that if I hadn’t been on top of him there would have been no chance for me to hear it. </p><p> </p><p>“Tell me how does someone have ocean blue eyes? I am sure I could recognize those anywhere,” I returned...and there it was. A faint blush over Lance’s cheeks, oh it was beautiful. I quickly jumped off trying to contain my own blush. </p><p> </p><p>Fortunately at that exact moment Shiro called for both of us, and I ran out the door before Lance said anything. What was I doing? </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lance</b>
</p><p> </p><p>Okay so I was gay for Keith. Big deal. I mean yes I was bi in general, but Keith had me thinking I would never need to look at someone ever again. When he wasn’t all shelled up in himself he was incredible. His eyes were so expressive, it was almost too easy to read him, and flirting with him made it even more fun. His disaster gay ass can’t handle all of me, I thought with a snicker. </p><p> </p><p>“What’s so funny?” Adam whispered, nudging me. </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll tell you later,” I whispered back.</p><p> </p><p>“So what’s the celebration for?” Keith asked, eyeing all the food suspiciously. Shiro had pretty much ordered a feast. “Is it someone’s birthday or something?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh no, just happy that everyone I love and care about is here, I got myself stuck in a sticky situation the other day and it reminded me of how unpredictable life can be,” Shiro said. A pit formed in my stomach. What would happen to Keith if Shiro passed away? He was still underage...and Shiro and Adam weren’t married or anything. Would Keith go into foster care or something? Would he still be able to go to school at the AHL? </p><p><br/>I don’t know why I was getting so panicked, I shook my head. No, Shiro wouldn’t die. He really didn’t even come that close to dying the other day. Plus Escuedo and I and the Healer and Arus came to help too. See, being a Legend didn’t mean you had to be on your own. Even if that’s how the Hero League saw it. Why didn’t they send any back up? Maybe this is why Adam is so against it…</p><p> </p><p>“Oh Legends, not this again, really Shiro? Every time you have a close-ish call you get all gushy and sentimental, you aren’t going anywhere,” Keith said sighing loudly. Though, I could sense some hesitation in his own voice, he wasn’t ev</p><p>en sure of that really. We all knew this was dangerous work, we all knew there were risks. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh shush brooding emo boy, don’t act like you weren’t worried, you called me nearly in tears,” Adam said teasing. Keith looked mortified at his secret being revealed, but there really was no need. Shiro was Keith’s only family, seeing him in danger on the TV for everyone to see, where media sits to sell likely claiming that it was the Champions final fight ot breath. </p><p> </p><p>“Whatever Adam. I am so sick of the Academy telling me I can’t go into the field yet. I would have been there, I would have saved you Shiro. Not whoever that newbie ametuer is. Who do they even think they are? Leon Azul? What a stupid name, what does it even mean…” Keith continued to babble on as the rest of us exchanged looks with one another. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith,” I said reaching my hand to hold his. “You choose the path of the Academy, remember how excited you were? The Academy will train you well and you can use powers to save Shiro every day.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith’s babbling immediately stopped, his violet eyes meeting mine, they were so passionate, a glow with power. He squeezed my hand back and I was transported somewhere else. </p><p> </p><p>We were on the beach together, sipping pina coladas and splashing ocean water at one another. It was beautiful, it was mesmerizing. I knew it wasn’t real, but it felt, oh, so very real. He looked at me in this reality, holding my forearms, his gaze just as intense as it was in the real reality. “I want to save you too.” </p><p> </p><p>Seconds after I was back at the dining table, Keith retracting his hand, he said nothing of the moment, in fact he looked away quickly. I wonder if he meant to do that…</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Adam</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“So what happened at the table?” I asked, and Lance looked like he was trying to melt into the seat. “Hey just reminding you that your power isn’t shape shifting, stick to the static shock okay?” </p><p> </p><p>He tried to hold in his laugh, but failed, “It was nothing.” </p><p> </p><p>“It sure as hell didn’t look like nothing,” I said back. The two of them completely zoned out for a minute. Shiro looked ready to tackle them both to make sure they were okay. I reassured him that Keith’s power was in fact reality warping and that they were probably fine.</p><p> </p><p>“Just some cool trick Keith learned, he was showing me,” Lance started, there was an obvious hesitation, and just before I asked he continued. “I don’t think he meant to do it though, but it was really cool.” </p><p> </p><p>“Well they say our powers manifest with our emotions, he must really enjoy spending time with you, especially if he did it on accident,” I said with a wink. </p><p> </p><p>“Well I am just glad his power isn’t dangerous,” Lance said with a sigh and looked out the window. If Lance loved someone and didn’t have control over his emotions the consequences could be fatal. An accidental rush of energy to the heart could cause it to stop or the less deadly option of just shocking someone. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, we don’t know that it isn’t dangerous. Maybe you could get stuck in a reality loop or something. Who knows? Keith’s power is unheard of as far as I know, so we don’t actually know what it could do,” I said trying to ease Lance’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>“Even so….it was beautiful,” he whispered. </p><p> </p><p>“Your power is beautiful too,” I said squeezing his shoulder. </p><p> </p><p>“Keith didn’t seem to think so,” Lance snapped back, I didn’t think he was upset about Keith’s clear obsession with degrading Leon Azul, but clearly he took it to heart more than I realized. </p><p> </p><p>“He’s just jealous Lance, and you know that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I know...just my power is dangerous and uncontrolled. I have to go out of my way to reign it in. Yet you, Shiro, and Keith all have powers that you had to teach yourselves, there was no reigning it in. You became masters through lessons. Yours is like teaching a dog tricks and mine is like trying to teach a wolf not to bite,” he said looking at his hands, a spark danced across his fingers before he touched the metal frame of the car, seemingly absorbing the electricity. </p><p> </p><p>It was a well put analogy really, “You still have to teach a dog not to bite.” It was all I could say, every power was different, there was no one size fits all training program for powers. Was it fair that Lance someone so young and caring had to be put through this? No, but he will learn and he will be a better Legend for it. It reminded me of the King, reigning in the power wasn’t easy, but he understood powers better than anyone else. I hope the same for Lance one day. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Pidge</b>
</p><p> </p><p>I wasn’t sure why I was making the neuro blocker into earrings, but somehow Lance had grown on me a lot in the past coming days. Turns out he and Hunk super bonded while I was away and are now practically inseparable. Not that I was that upset...I also enjoyed Lance’s bubbly company, plus he certainly had a skill set that would come in handy for the future. </p><p> </p><p>So here I was getting ready to go to the beach, which I hated. Making my inventions into earrings, which was stupid, but not really and it was almost more annoying that it was genius. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on Pidge!” Matt yelled for me. “We are going to be late.” </p><p> </p><p>Turns out even with Dad and Mom gone most of the time, I still had family. It was a small dysfunctional family. A boy running from Cuba living with his cousin both of which had incredible powers kept under the table. A sunshine boy who refrained from using his powers because he hated the politics of it all. A super hero family of Shiro and his little brother. Then Matt and I, who didn’t need powers to be just as powerful as the others. </p><p> </p><p>Dysfunctional and laced with secrets and knowing glances. But my family. Plus the only person who didn’t know anything was Keith, and I sweat I could hand him a bunny and tell him it’s a dog and he would believe me. </p><p> </p><p>But what did catch my attention was Lance running down the beach with Keith’s hands intertwined with his. He carried the box of earrings I made. </p><p> </p><p>“So Keith and Lance?” I vocalized, Hunk and Shiro both choked. </p><p> </p><p>“Klance,” Adam said with a devious smirk. “I call them Klance.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wait, woah, that is my baby brother we are talking about,” Shiro nearly shouted, the two boys far down the beach glancing to see the commotion, Adam waving them off. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, really, you are trying to say that? My Lance is far more pure and precious than your Keith. It’s your boy who is going to poison mine with the dark side,” Adam said crossing his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“Uh, no I like my emo child, and your ocean mist and bubbles boy is going to break him,” Shiro pouted back. </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh you two are so annoying, just get over it, they are going to be an even bigger power couple than you and Adam,” Matt said, getting him a fierce punch from Adam. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah if Keith can ever figure out that more than half the people at this picnic have super powers,” Hunk added, earning him surprised glances from all around the blanket, it was the snarkiest thing I think I have ever heard him say. “I mean there is no way he is that oblivious right? Like Adam is so obviously Escuedo it hurts.” </p><p> </p><p>“You should have seen at dinner the other day, Keith was yelling about Leon Azul and who the hell the new Legend thought he was saving Shiro, it was comedy gold,” Adam added. </p><p> </p><p>“Can you stop making fun of my idiot brother,” Shiro said, jumping to tackle Adam. </p><p> </p><p>Yeah I could get used to this. I watched as Lance started to put one of the earrings in Keith’s ear and then Keith returning the favor. Well, they could pine as much as they wanted, as long as they wore those neuro blockers. I wasn’t going to sit back and watch anymore of my family get brainwashed. Especially not when I had lots of revenge to take against the government…</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. When Keith Got his First Mission</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please note there is a time jump, which is hinted at, it's nearly been a year since chapter one - which means that the operation Pidge, Hunk, and Lance have going on has been going on for a little while now.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shiro </b>
</p><p>Keith came running through the door. It reminded me of when he was a kid and I would take him to the amusement park and he would eat way, way too much cotton candy, but I couldn’t say no to his adorable puppy dog eyes. </p><p>“Shiro! Shiro! Shiro! Shiro!” </p><p>“Uh, yes Keith I am sitting right here, no need to shout,” I said trying to contain my laughter. </p><p>“I got my first mission!” </p><p>My eyes lit up as he toppled into the desk chair opposite of mine, nearly falling out of it. He had been waiting so long for this. I interlaced my fingers and set my chin in the cradle of them, curious as to what the Hero Academy gave my little bro for his first mission. </p><p>“They want me to investigate the Three Bandits,” Keith said and it was my turn to nearly fall out of the chair. <em> Shit. Shit. Shit</em>. </p><p>“Oh, haha, really, the Three Bandits huh? Doesn’t that seem like kind of a big mission? I mean three against one? Plus they have had months of work now you know, the news says they are like the newest crime fighting group showing prowess and skill of Heroes who have been in the field for years,” I said grasping at straws. </p><p>“Do you think I can’t handle it?” Keith said suddenly taken back, the anger and offense very evident in his voice. <em> Shit. </em>Where was Adam when I needed him?</p><p>“NO, no, no. I just don’t want you getting yourself in over your head. This is your first mission and I just want it to go well so you can get a feel for it. There are some missions I turn down because I don’t think I can handle them, I am just one person after all,” I said trying to recover, clearly not doing a very good job. I needed to convince Keith this was a terrible idea without telling him it was a terrible idea and without exposing the stupid bandits. </p><p>Lance better make me cookies galore for covering for his ass. </p><p>“Uh, okay. Well I thought you would be a little more excited for me, but whatever,” Keith said getting up and storming upstairs. I was about to make a call to Adam when Keith’s heavy footsteps made their way down the stairs again, clearly trying to stomp, but if there was one thing the academy had failed to do it was bulking him up.</p><p>“Where are you going?” I asked. </p><p>“Going to see Lance, maybe he will be happy for me,” Keith pretty much snarled before slamming the door. </p><p>Great job Shiro. You really crushed the big brother thing today. </p><p>At least I wasn’t Matt or Adam who couldn’t keep track of their family long enough to prevent them from becoming an incidental Legends phenomenon overnight for having stopped a bank heist. Yep, three kids under the age of sixteen stopped a Villain multi-month and multi-villain plot. </p><p>So now we had the Three Bandits. Hunk, Lance, and Pidge or I should call them Malaga, Leon Azul, and Hacker. And there was no trying to rein them back in, despite Adam, Matt, and my own insistent pleading. Nope, every time we tried to bring it up Hunk would just teleport them away. Why didn’t anyone tell me raising kids with powers was do difficult? </p><p><em> “S? You called twice, is it important? I have a job?” </em>Adam said his voice hushed. Hmm, was this more important than one of Adam’s jobs? Adam would probably say no, but...then again Adam and I had very different opinions of important, especially when it came to Adam’s jobs…</p><p>“Uh, K got assigned to investigate the Three Bandits,” I said just going for it. </p><p><em> “Shit, really? I need to tell L, uh, I’ll have to tell him later. Let’s get drinks tomorrow with Matt, we will talk about it then okay? Got to go babe,” </em>Adam said before hanging up, a pit formed in my stomach as I pulled up the news just waiting for Escuedo to appear on the news, likely with the Rebel who had been getting back on the scene as well. </p><p>I looked at my own mission report. <b>Neutralize the Rebel</b>. </p><p>
  <b>Keith</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Lance you wouldn’t believe his face, I swear it was like he had no faith in me,” I cried flopping into the booth. </p><p>“Do not doubt your brother’s faith in you, now what exactly did he say?” Lance said sitting down next to me, while rolling his eyes. </p><p>“He said he didn’t want me getting in over my head, that it’s okay to turn down missions because they are too much. That is no faith. I mean seriously, how hard is it going to be to investigate the Three Bandits?” I was about to continue on about how the bandits weren’t students at the AHL or AVL so they couldn’t be that experienced and whatever else when Lance choked on his coffee. </p><p>I jumped up and started patting his back, “Hey are you okay?” </p><p>He let out a few extra coughs before turning to me with teary eyes, “Yeah sorry, must have swallowed wrong. So the Three Bandits? I wouldn’t have thought they were important enough to show up on the Hero Leagues radar.” </p><p>“Uh, I don’t think they are really, I imagine that’s why I am investigating, it’s my first mission, not even to neutralize or take out or stop, just investigate. It just means they want more information on the bandits,” I explained resting my head on Lance’s shoulder who seemed stiffer than usual. </p><p>“Huh, like recon? Why would they want information on a bunch of kid amateurs?” Lance said bringing his coffee to his face again, and when he pulled away the whip cream left an adorable little mustache on his face. I lifted my finger to clear the mustache before wiping it on a napkin. </p><p>“I don’t know, but it should be interesting, sure they are amateurs, but they have made quite the presence in the news. Maybe it will get me on the news too.” </p><p>“Oh my Samurai wants to get famous now does he?” Lance said, wiggling his eyebrows. </p><p>I rolled my eyes, “We both know the more you are on the news the more money you make, don’t make it like that.” I blushed lightly at the Hero name though, Lance came up with it and helped me draw the sketch for my costume which I should be getting in a few days. A black suit with a hood and red glowing lights on the front paired with two swords on my back, my preferred weapon. </p><p>“Yeah, yeah, you can want it for the money, but I will look forward to your name covering every newspaper and headline and trending. My Samurai,” Lance said with a devilish smile. Damn him and his stupid playful flirting.</p><p>“Ew can you two stop, you aren’t even dating but you are more disgusting than any other couple in here,” Pidge said sliding into the booth, I stuck my tongue out at her and she stuck hers out in return. </p><p>Hunk jumped over from the counter to bring Pidge her quad shot iced coffee, the girl was only fourteen and I am pretty convinced that her blood stream is half caffeine. Lance slipped away for a minute to help Hunk with a rush of customers. He didn’t work there, but the owners and managers didn’t care because beautiful Lance drew in more customers all the time. In return, free drinks forever. It didn’t seem like such a bad gig. </p><p>“Stop staring,” Pidge said not even bothering to look up from her computer. </p><p>“You sure you don’t have a power that comes with a third eye?” I growled at her. </p><p>“I am powerless, but not as powerless as you when it comes to loverboy Lance, you should really make a move on him soon, he had three people ask him to Homecoming this week alone,” Pidge said pushing up her glasses to and looking above her screen to glance at me. “He has said no to all of them. I think it’s because he wants a certain someone to ask him.” </p><p>“Homecoming?” I mouthed, the word feeling incredibly foreign in my mouth. Of course I knew what homecoming was, but I forgot that it was a real thing that normal people did. Even Shiro still had some pictures from his homecoming and talked about all the drunken memories from his senior year homecoming. The AHL didn't care about such social gatherings, after all the goal was to breed the best new heroes. “I-I don’t really do dances, why do you think I went to the AHL?” </p><p>“Because you want to be a hero, not because you don’t do dances. Just ask him, I am sure you two will have a blast,” Pidge countered. </p><p>My eyes fell back on the blue-eyed boy who winked at me from the counter. Yes, obviously I liked him, but I had been putting off asking him out because well one, what if he rejects me? Two, when he first came here he needed friends, not a relationship like that, but it was well over a year now since he came to Altea...so maybe….Three, though. Three was part of a new problem. I was in my junior year at the AHL, which meant I was going to be going on missions weekly and my homework load was going to explode. And what that has to do with Lance? Well Lance deserves someone who can give him all of their time because Lance is perfect and amazing...and I don’t know if I can be that while in the academy. </p><p>“I have other things to focus on,” I muttered before the TV started flashing red. <em> Breaking News.  </em></p><p>
  <em> “Escuedo and the Rebel are at it again, this time doing something that can only be described as Villain-worthy. They have broken into the Hero Leagues headquarters and stolen some valuable files.” </em>
</p><p>“Well, there you go, this is why we Legends can’t be trusted,” I said shaking my head, stealing from the Hero League? Really, that seemed like a low and unnecessary blow. Probably just for some newsworthy headlines if I really think about it. </p><p>“Wow, Legends can’t be trusted,” Pidge's voice rather loudly sitting back and crossing her arms. “You do realize that Escuedo and Rebel have saved Shiro’s ass like hundreds of times, I mean Escuedo and the Blue Lion literally saved Shiro from early dying a year ago and saved the city from a blackout that would have lasted for months.” </p><p>“Relax, I get that they helped him then, but all I am saying is there is a reason they choose to be Legends and not Heroes,” I said biting back. Of course there was merit in being a Legend, you got to keep a private life and you didn’t get paid for your work. They weren’t governed by assigned missions or rules, but rules were there for a reason. Rules against, for example, breaking into government facilities. </p><p>“Yeah? And what is that reason?” Lance said stepping up to the table with a hand on his hip, my favorite ridiculous strawberry milkshake in his hand. Hunk had removed his apron and sat down as well, looking just as peeved. </p><p>By Legends why did they all look so pissed? </p><p>“Well they don’t have to play by the rules, I am sure everyone likes the idea of playing by your own rules,” I said with a shrug, hands reaching out to the strawberry milkshake. Instead Lance took the straw in his mouth and sucked down the entire thing in seconds before dropping the glass to the table and walking away. </p><p>“What the hell?” I blanched, but Pidge also scrambled to leave trailing behind the blue eyed boy. </p><p>“Your Hero bias is showing Keith,” Hunk said, shaking his head and standing up to leave with the others. </p><p>I stared as they disappeared around the corner of the shop, very much confused. It reminded me of all the arguments Shiro and Adam used to get into about Heroes, Villains, and the middle ground of Legends. Maybe I was biased, much like Shiro .</p><p>Maybe...since my three friends weren’t involved with Heroes...maybe they actually saw Heroes differently...maybe they say something I didn’t see. </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lance</b>
</p><p> </p><p>“Oh so you can break into the Hero League and I can’t save a cat from a tree?” I yelled, I was pissed to say the least. </p><p>“You are sixteen so yeah!” Adam said, throwing his hands up in the air. “And I am the adult, I am your responsible party!” </p><p>“Well it doesn’t really matter anyway now does it, you know since Keith apparently has to investigate us. I know he’s oblivious, but he’s going to catch on if his entire mission is spent tracking us,” I shouted. </p><p>“Not like that’s going to stop you anyway, you don’t care to listen at all. Maybe I should just ground you!” </p><p>“Do it ground me! I literally have to be grounded all the time to control my electricity,” I snapped. </p><p>“Oh haha, make all the jokes you want! If Keith is tracking you you aren’t allowed to do any of your stupid little missions, I swear I will make Matt make you a tracking device!” Adam countered. </p><p>“Then I’ll have Pidge hack into and break it!” </p><p>“Can you two shut the fuck up?” Pidge yelled. </p><p>“Pidge, watch your fucking mouth,” Matt said seriously before breaking into laughter and fist-bumping Pidge. “Seriously your arguments don’t even make sense and are barely lining up with each other. We will figure out what to do with Keith tomorrow when Adam and I have a chance to talk to Shiro. As for right now I would prefer if all of you would stay out of the light of the media, but I know you don’t really care what I think so do as you will. I can’t really stop a teleporter and electric chair and a child genius.” </p><p>“Matt!” Adam shouted in betrayal. </p><p>“I don’t know maybe we should lay low for a while, in case Keith does catch on,” Hunk offered. </p><p>“No, it will be more suspicious if we suddenly stop as soon as the AHL tasked it,” I argued back. </p><p>“Unfortunately…” Adam started throwing some files on to the desk. “Lance is right.” The first thing I noticed were files on Mender and Arus, the two Legends from the fight against Sendak. Adam had refrained from broaching the subject, no matter how many times I brought it up. Then there was a file on Escuedo. My hands shot out to grab it, there were extensive notes about missions against him, about the his partners, about the periods of time he takes breaks. There was a list of suspected candidates, and there at the top of the list. </p><p>“Adam, what the hell?” I whispered under my breath. </p><p>“I think I need to go under the radar again,” Adam said, the air in the room feeling awfully stale. “I was planning on going under anyway for a while, but I needed to find the files on my old partners first, see how right they were.” </p><p>“This is bad, why is the Hero League keeping files on Legends? Shouldn’t their concerns be on the Villains? All their missions have to do with countering Villains not Legends,” Hunk started sputtering. </p><p>“I don’t know why they have these, but they weren’t easy to get to. Not to mention…” Matt started, he trailed off looking for the right words. “They have lots of undercover ops against Legends and rogues.” </p><p>There was still something unsaid between Matt and Adam, they both looked at each other, sealing whatever pact of silence they had going. I looked at them suspiciously, as did Pidge. They were hiding something from us. </p><p>“We can’t fall under the radar, Lance is right, but this information poses a new problem, I think we need to focus on civilian needs and cares, make that our big thing, and if we want to do other things, less than Heroic things we need to bury it deep,” Pidge said pulling up all the articles on the Three Bandits. </p><p>I nodded in agreement that made sense, we hadn’t done many questionable things, but after the discovery of the brainwashing ring related to government scientists we were trying to do some more digging here and there. There wasn’t anything in the news about our small break ins here and there, I can imagine due to the government needing to explain why three kids were breaking in, or if we are really lucky maybe the government didn’t notice. I doubted that, especially if Keith’s mission was to track us. </p><p>“Well we need to figure out how to Keith proof everything, because it’s his first mission and he won’t quit under any circumstances. He already hates me anyway,” I groaned falling into Hunk. </p><p>“He doesn’t hate you, or at least not Lance, he is very much crushing on Lance, but yeah he probably hates Leon Azul,” Pidge said as if that's any consolation. </p><p>“You do realize that I am Leon Azul,” I rolled my eyes. </p><p>“Maybe you should go on a date with him,” Hunk said, making my hand twist so fast I thought I broke it. </p><p>“How in the hell would that help?” I nearly shouted, the suggestion was absolutely absurd. </p><p>“Hunk has a point, if you start going on dates with him he will have even less reason to suspect you,” Pidge said. </p><p>“No,” Adam and I said at the same time. </p><p>“The closer contact they are the easier it will be to pick up on Lance’s mannerisms, those of which can be reflected in Leon Azul. Maintain the same amount of distance or pull back slightly,” Adam said nodding his head with finality. </p><p>I groaned, dropping my head into my hands trying to hide away from the world. I like how everyone was making decisions about my relationships for me. Because that made sense and that was fair. Why did the world have to be so damn messy? I was only sixteen. Maybe if I didn’t have my powers I could date Keith in peace, or anyone really, because right now I am too afraid I will shock them across the room. </p><p>But then again...if I didn’t have my powers I would still be back home in Cuba living a completely ordinary life...and as much as I missed that home...I had become quite attached to this home in the span of a year. </p><p>“I will decide what to do with Keith, you know since you all think you are me and can make decisions for me. But we will just have to make do, that’s what Legends do, they figure it out as they go along.” </p><p> </p><p>Keith had texted and called me a bunch of times after storming out of the coffee shop. Part of me felt bad since most of the texts were apologies for upsetting me or texts that were made to be make me feel guilty for abandoning him. </p><p>It was frustrating though, the Hero complex, this idea that they were gods above everyone else. Always discussing the damn power scale or trying to figure out where a Legend sat on the scale of good and bad, and god forbid they do one bad thing, it automatically makes them all bad. It’s not like Adam was out there murdering people or creating plots to murder people, he broke into a place to find records on people, people who had their own rights to privacy. </p><p><em> Goodnight Keith, I’m sorry for bailing on you, I still expect to be your first video call when you get your suit. </em>I managed without wanting to pull Keith through the phone to give him a piece of my mind for how he talked about Escuedo and Rebel, but that would surely be suspicious so for now this would have to do. </p><p>He sent back a pouty emoji, a thumbs up, and a goodnight. </p><p>Then a red heart. </p><p>I sent a blue heart. </p><p>Let’s just hope my emo best friend was oblivious enough to let me get away. </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. When the Great Rivalry Begins</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Shiro</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I mean we can’t tell Keith and Lance to stop spending time together, they are best friends,” I said sipping my coffee. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt scoffed from across the table where he had been more or less glaring at me since we sat down for lunch, “Yeah best friends, that’s how an oblivious idiot would put it. You sound just like you did when we were in high school.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I flipped him off, knowing I wasn’t nearly as oblivious as I was then, of course I had noticed the budding feelings between the two boys, but also knowing the two boys it was probably going to be a friendship for another three years. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And Lance brought up the point that if they fall under the radar suddenly that will only make things more suspicious, especially considering this,” Adam said passing a camera, yeah an actual camera across the table, and an older one, no wifi or bluetooth or wireless syncing, nope good ol’ sd card. I turned it on with my eyebrows raised clearly showing my excitement to be using such ancient technology. Yeah, probably would have been funnier had my eyebrows not raised higher on my face upon seeing the pictures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the hells is this?” I said with a hushed harshness, my eyes narrowing onto Adam. He nodded back at the camera and I looked at the variety of pictures of the documents pertaining to Escuedo and the very prominent HLL logo embossed on the paper. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Let’s just put it this way,” Matt started using a variety of foods on his plate to detail what he was saying. “We have Shiro, who is well known to have a little brother named Keith and according to the tabloids has an on and off relationship with our Adam here.And our Adam could be the cherry on top according to a certain ice cream parlor. And that same ice cream parlor wants to find three little sprinkles, so they tasked your Keith with finding these sprinkles, who will tell you and Adam and probably Adam’s cousin who has been staying with him. Then all of the sudden sprinkles disappear before anyone even tried looking for them, seems awfully suspicious huh? Basically we are trapped in an endless gotcha loop unless we keep going about our normal business. Well everyone except me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I glanced up from Matt’s plate where he had just stabbed a fry and eaten it very aggressively. I am pretty sure said fry was the fry portraying me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is something the matter Matt?” I asked. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know Shiro, is something the matter?” he snapped back, and before I could consider responding he continued, “You know what show I really like Adam? We should watch it with the kids, Star Wars, I mean the </span>
  <em>
    <span>rebels </span>
  </em>
  <span>are the best part, and think about it a bunch of normal powerless people end up taking down the bad guys.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean that’s one way to see it-” Adam started, but was quickly cut off by a death stare from Matt. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Then it clicked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Matt knew. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damn I was oblivious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I mean he and Adam literally broke into headquarters yesterday and why would Matt go through filing cabinets when he is an expert with computers?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Plus the whole being pissy thing. And the everyone wins except him thing. And the really awful Star Wars reference. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Matt, it’s not like that. You don’t really think-” I started, but was cut off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I fucking hope not Shiro. But I really thought I would have been the first person to call once you knew about it. I would have thought you would have let me know that the ice cream parlor has issues with me. I would have thought you would have cared enough to protect me,” Matt’s voice was slowly rising with every word, I could feel a scene starting to form. We had purposely picked somewhere that doesn’t have a lot of traffic and a time that wouldn’t be busy, but there is only so much you can do when your face is plastered on every park bench and subway car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Adam rested a hand on Matt’s shoulder and then whispered for him to go to the bathroom to cool down for a minute. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for me what was worse than upset Matt was upset Adam, “I tried to tell him not to bring it up in public. Seems like we have a lot of issues we need to create solutions to. Our little sprinkles, as Matt put it, have been hard at work thinking of plans assuming we would come up empty handed. I tried to tell them to have more faith in us, but I am starting to realize they are a hell of a lot smarter than us.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed resting my head in my hands and blowing out a long breath, when did things get so complicated. I could tell things were only going to get worse when Adam took my hand in his, his eyes far too soft for how screwed everything was right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think...I think Lance is right about trying to be as normal as possible. Matt and I already talked about some ways to throw anyone looking off mine and Lance’s trails, but I think we really need to solidify that Adam and, uh, cherry, aren’t the same thing.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I could already tell what his next words were going to be, and it had nothing to do with Escuedo, or </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherry</span>
  </em>
  <span>. No, it had to do with Adam and myself, and the tabloids being in love with our ‘rocky’ relationship. The more we play it up and the more normal Escuedo and Champion interact the better it will ultimately look. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Okay, but we have to communicate twice as much, this isn’t going to be easy,” I said, taking the burden of explaining off his shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“When did shit get so complicated,” Matt said, sliding into the booth next to me and resting his head on my shoulder. “Like the kids are going to get out of this alright, right? Like we are going to get out of this alright, right? I mean I still see us as kids most days, what is life?” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lance</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know about this,” Malaga said leaning from foot to foot nervously staring down at the police station. “Don’t you feel like this is kind of the opposite of low profile?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I would say it’s medium profile,” Hacker said with a thumbs up, letting us know it was showtime. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Which makes it not the opposite of low, come on Malaga, it’s showtime,” I said, taking his shoulder and in seconds we were standing at the front door of the station. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The front desk clerk dropped their coffee and a bunch of officers turned pointing stun guns at us, others were running to grab shock sticks, others just stared. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hello officers ready for a lesson?” I sang with a smile before lifting my hands up to the lights effectively cutting all the main power, back up power was about to kick on, which was how Hacker was going to work her magic. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malaga took the darkness to teleport away in a bright sparkler like flash leaving me alone with quite the audience. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you Leon Azul?” a voice called. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why, you want an autograph?” I called back with a smirk glancing at the back up lights. I focused on redirecting the power to the captain’s office, darkness, real darkness enveloped the room leaving me with a vague sense of everyone’s position just based on their faint energy signatures. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The second the secondary lighting went out I heard mass rustling, half the room rushed towards the exit sign while the other half stayed completely still. I did notice that there were some cameras on me though, as well as some people activating their shock sticks. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you here?” someone asked, I laughed, finally, a monologue moment, a hero-or a villain-um how about a character’s favorite opportunity. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Glad you asked,” I said, letting my lion’s mane technique take form as I killed the shock sticks around me. “This precinct seems to dabble in the works of persuading not guilty individuals to plead guilty, so we decided to expose your persuasion techniques.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you talking about,” someone growled, judging from the insignia on his jacket I am guessing he is the captain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well you can stay in this building a little longer and find out or you can run,” I said pretending to check my nails, waiting as no one moved. “If you think I am bluffing, I most certainly am not, the same gas you use in your interview rooms will start pumping through every room except your holding cells. Lucky for you, I am giving you the choice to run.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The scrambling sounds and chaotic flashlight movement ensued as Malaga appeared next to me in a flash and flashed us onto the roof of the precinct, where the billboard was now lit with the website </span>
  <em>
    <span>threebandits.altea</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Quite the crowd had gathered outside, I stepped forward to address them, “We the Three Bandits, fight for the people. Call us good or call us bad, call us heroes or villains, we don’t care. Check out our exposé on this precinct on the website.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was going to say more, but then a black blur caught my eye on the roof Hacker was sitting on, looks like our time was up here. I gestured to Malaga across the street. Our special guest finally decided to make himself known. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell backwards in surprise, but rolled into a fighting stance with ease as we appeared in a flash of light between him and Hacker. Hacker threw her pack over her shoulder before reaching out to take Malaga’s hand. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I waved goodbye before we disappeared into thin air before our new foe, Samurai. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keith</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Pidge has certainly worked her magic, my alert went off the second the Three Bandits were spotted. Unfortunately I was getting out of the shower, yay, great timing. Have you ever tried putting on something tight after just having climbed out of the shower? They should make it a damn olympic sport. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>So yeah I showed up late, everyone was in the streets, I considered checking out the action when I noticed someone sitting on the roof across from the precinct wearing a green jacket of sorts. Not really a great means of blending in, but I suppose when you are advertising your website on the side of a building you probably don’t care about discretion. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I zoomed in on the laptop trying to see if there was anything important on the screen, but the only thing I managed to see was the supposed website. I rolled my eyes, what kind of group was this? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before I could really decide what my next move was I was temporarily blinded, falling backwards onto my ass, I was able to recover, jumping up and pulling out my swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But just as fast as they appeared they disappeared in the same golden light, a little less blinding now that I was prepared. I sighed, realizing I didn’t really investigate anything pertaining to them, so failed mission.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I made my way over the backside of the precinct to try and investigate what they did to the place. I was seconds away from whooshing the door handle away into another reality when again I fell backwards on my ass. Unfortunately this time I was being weighed down so I couldn’t stand back up. I glanced up confused, and was met with kitten ears and a swinging tail. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t go in there if I was with you,” he said, sitting happily on my torso, his voice obviously distorted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why?” I asked shortly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean you could, but I can’t imagine it’s very fun to inhale noxious gases, unless you’ve got a gas mask hiding in one of your very tight pockets,” he practically purred, really turning up the whole cat thing huh?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I noted that he has a rather slender and lean figure, which reminded me of another by who frequented my mind, which just managed to piss me off more. Who was this flirty vigilante and how dare he remind me of pure and good Lance? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I went to flip him off me, but somehow he was prepared, his weight centered over my center so I couldn’t make any quick physical moves. Fortunately that wasn’t the only trick up my sleeve. I reached out to put my fingers on his temple, but before I could-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Blue are you serious right now?” another distorted voice called, it was the teleporter, and beside him the techy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What, I was just getting a feel for our new rival,” Leon Azul said, pawing at my suit again. I growled in response, touching his temple, his body relaxed and I got ready to throw him off me, but in a shimmer of gold they were all gone. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>On the roof of the building next to me I heard his voice again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye, bye, see you next time, rival. Don’t forget us: The Three Bandits, Leon Azul, Malaga, and Hacker.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Another shimmer of gold, and they were gone for good this time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fuck.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Notes: </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hacker remained outside of the action for this mission</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hacker has yet to show obvious signs of legend powers unless they are related to technology</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malaga is a teleporter and has very good accuracy</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malaga’s gold shimmer is very noticeable though, could be a hindrance in sneaky operations</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon Azul is the face and voice of their group</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Personal Notes:</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t like Leon Azul</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I was fully onboard for the rivalry, because I would be taking them down. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. When Things Get Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Ugh I am sorry if this chapter is confusing, I think most of it is clarified in the next chapter hahah but it was starting to get too long.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Keith</b>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is all you got for us?” Iverson was practically yelling at this point. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They leave surprisingly clean trials for a bunch of kids, but if you take into consideration that they have an incredibly skilled tech expert, a teleporter, and someone who could fry any other evidence,” I said trying to remain as calm as possible. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Iverson has always been a thorn in my side. At first I somewhat appreciated it, he was one of the few professors who didn’t try and take it easy on me because my brother was the Champion. Unfortunately I didn’t get the neutral ground I hoped for, no, I got the opposite. Turns out Iverson hated Shiro and takes out all his hatred on me. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Keith you better get us better information than this. You have two more weeks on this assignment or we are going to have a discussion with Sanda about what year you should be in.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I held my ground firmly, not wanting to show any form of weakness or fear in front of the dick. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I got home I found myself almost in tears that Shiro wasn’t home, so before I could think twice I was calling Lance forgetting that his school went later than mine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Keith?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he answered with a quieter voice than usual. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you whispering?” I asked as I threw myself onto my bed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well Keith despite what everyone thinks I still go to school and learn.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, oh, shit my bad, I forgot, you should get back to class-” I said, trying to stall to think of some cover story, but coming up empty handed when he ultimately asked-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Well, what’s up, why did you call? You alright, you sound a little faraway.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I considered lying, but I figured it was futile at this point, “Uh, I just had a really bad day at school and Shiro isn’t home, so I wanted to talk to someone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I’ll be there in twenty, with milkshakes.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The call hung up before I could protest, and then a text came through-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Preheat oven - 400</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>When it beeps put in the dino chicken nuggies and set a timer for fifteen minutes. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>And don’t worry it’s just soccer, telling them I have to help Adam with something (they love Adam)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Yeah maybe I was smiling as I pushed the phone into my pocket and made my way to the kitchen. Yeah maybe some part of me was glad Shiro wasn’t here so that I did call Lance. Yeah maybe I was thinking about how Homecoming was this weekend for them and how Lance was probably going to get swept off his feet by everyone who can work up the nerve. And yeah maybe I was thinking about Adam’s offer to go suit shopping for it. And yeah maybe I was staring at the ticket that Hunk gave me at the coffee shop with a note that said </span>
  <em>
    <span>in case you change your mind</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And yeah I was thinking about how Lance has asked me to come with him, Hunk, and Pidge hundreds of times now and I always tell him to fuck off. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yeah I was thinking about how much of an idiot I am. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before I knew it I had been thinking so much that twenty minutes had passed and Lance was knocking on my door. And he was wearing workout clothes and looking damn good in them with a smile that could turn any Villain good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hi,” I said, like an idiot. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you going to get out of my way Mullet, we got milkshakes to drink,” he cheered before pushing through my shoulder anyway to the kitchen, cheering about how there was only two more minutes left on the chicken nuggets. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And before I knew it we were back in my room, sitting on the floor each wrapped in a blanket with a plate of chicken nuggets between us and milkshakes in our hands. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“So you want to tell me what happened or you want me to distract you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Um, I don’t know…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm, maybe we can try talking about it and if you decide you don’t want to we can stop,” he offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed, slurping the last of the milkshake before flopping onto my back. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“There is this one teacher that hates me, I think because of Shiro or maybe because I just suck or I don’t know…” I dove into how he ripped me apart in our mission check in, I explained how unfair my mission was in comparison to the others (I mean other people had team up with a Hero or help out a police officer or gather intel on a coffee shop or observe a park for strange activity). </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck kind of missions are those, yours is like one an actual Hero would get, or at least that’s how I see it. I mean investigating a group of three legends? You never know when they could strike or where, you are still a student for legend’s sake,” Lance started ranting, I laughed at his antics, but he did bring up damn good points. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t tell if it’s because he deliberately wants me to fail or maybe if it’s because he secretly believes I can do it or I don’t even know. It definitely seems weird that it’s about the Three Bandits. I don’t want to give them too much credit, but I do feel like a Hero would be much better equipped to do this mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance raised an eyebrow at me, before shaking his head, “I just wish the teacher wasn’t such a dick towards you, it’s not fair. If it means anything, I think you are a great Hero-” he paused, letting a blush creep onto my cheeks “-in training.” He burst into laughter probably watching my face go through the emotions, so I decided to throw a pillow at him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He squealed, throwing the pillow back and soon we ditched the pillows and were wrestling. I let him take the win- sitting victorious on my torso. The memory of Leon Azul sitting on me came back vividly- annoyingly more accurately. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Something else on your mind?” he asked, his head cocking to the side as asked it. It was adorable really. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I sighed and he climbed off, helping me sit up again, “I am just one person, you know.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lance’s hands were in my hair, starting to braid it, which he knew I loved despite never having admitted it aloud, “Yeah just one amazing, incredible, person.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed breathily, “Yeah sure, but no matter how amazing and incredible you may think I am, and I hate to admit this since they are just some kids around my age probably with lots of other shit going on in their life, but they are so impressive. I mean, of course, it helps that they are working in a team, but still. They all seem to have a better grip of their skills than I do, and one of them doesn’t even have powers. I mean what I have been tracking them for a week and a half or so? Leon Azul manages to use his powers so precisely, like he knows exactly where the line of too far is. Malaga has incredible accuracy for his teleportation. I mean he has teleported multiple times without line of sight, which is usually the biggest issue teleporters have. Hacker, I don’t think she has powers, but damn she might be better than Matt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I didn’t realize how frustrated I had been over everything...but then arms wrapped around my torso holding onto me tightly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey, like we said, you are one person going against three, and sure they might be good, but remember how unique your power is, you have probably scaled the tip of the iceberg. I know one day, if it hasn’t already happened, that Leon Azul will complain to his friends about how great you are.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I laughed leaning into the hug, never wanting to let him go. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Holy Legends this boy was going to be the death of me. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Matt</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>I hated this. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But I guess some part of me should be grateful, because even though everyone gets to carry on with their super legend lives they are always on edge. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I had a free out. Breaking into the headquarters and seeing </span>
  <em>
    <span>neutralize the rebel</span>
  </em>
  <span> made for pretty good reason to go underground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Which is why I was watching ten different video cams at the same time and directing everyone’s movements perfectly. This was our biggest plan yet, and we had no choice but to pull it off perfectly. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was going to save Adam, let Keith get a win, and let the Three Bandits get away scott free all at once. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>We are in place,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leon Azul said over the comms. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Approaching target, t-minus four minutes from grabbing the bag</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Escuedo whispered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And over text: </span>
  <b>In place</b>
  <span>, from Shiro who was with Keith. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The next four minutes were long and agonizing, I was still internally both in shock and laughing at the fact that Adam had really proposed this for Escuedo’s ‘evil arc.’ Of all the people. I figured Pidge would be the first to propose robbing a bank and I figured Lance would be the one to create the dramatics and fake stories, but Adam really stole the show managing both. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And from Escuedo’s suit cam he set up the bombs, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Count us down Rebel</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>My heart twisted slightly at the name, but I carried on, “Ten, nine, eight, seven, six, five, four, three, two, one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I hit the trigger button, and the bank roofing disintegrated into dust, Escuedo lowered his shield before dropping the metal dissolvant on the vault, it would have already sustained damage from the bomb. I watched as sirens and alerts were going off in all directions. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shiro and Keith were changing. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hacker and Malaga appeared in position on a building near the bank while a bike engine roared near them, revealing Leon Azul. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Escuedo was throwing money into a bag. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Escuedo time to move out.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded before climbing his way onto the roof, where Hacker spotted him, she pointed at him, and Malaga prepared to teleport while Escuedo began running the opposite direction. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Escuedo what are you doing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Malaga shouted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mind your own business kid!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escuedo tried to forcefield Malaga in, but realized too late that his powers couldn’t stop the teleportation path. Hacker managed a shock to the older Legend’s side before shouting, and kicking Hacker off the building.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malaga screamed jumping off to catch her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Escuedo took the opportunity to continue roof jumping, just a few more and he would be on his bike. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Unfortunately for him Champion decided to make his presence known then, and fortunately for our plan so did the helicopter reporters. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Escuedo, this isn’t you,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Champion shouted over the growing noise. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>As if you know me, you’ve only pretended to know me, you’ve only pretended so that I would help you when you needed it. And yet, you were going to take out my partner, you are nothing but a backstabber.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>You know that isn’t true, stealing money from the people, that’s low even for you. You love this city!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I love my friends and family, and that’s exactly where this money is going to go. We can’t all be orphans like you. No one to have to worry about</span>
  </em>
  <span>,” Escuedo yelled, and if you didn’t know Escuedo you would have missed it, well, and the fact that he is wearing a mask, but I can see his face, and I can tell how much it hurt him to say that. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Champion took a step back, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>This is why I could never trust you, so unpredictable.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Or very predictable, not that you ever took the time to actually get to know me. This is my only means of work, and if I have to go low to give my family food and pay for the medical bills I will.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now, of course, none of this was true, but what better way to throw the Hero League off his trial. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai was sneaking up behind Escuedo as Champion kept him busy, but then Malaga and decided to make his appearance again. Throwing a wrench into everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Whose side are all of you on?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Malaga shouted, and when no one answered he teleported in front of Escuedo and tried to take the bag, but gesturing for Samurai to step in. Unfortunately Malaga was but a young and naive legend. While he could easily teleport out of a forcefield it was going to be much harder to teleport into one. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Champion summoned metal to wrap the force field, but not before his old legend friend shot Samurai. The reality bender started his tumble backwards, Champion dropping the metal and rushing to his younger brother. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malaga tried to anticipate Escuedo’s direction, but what he didn’t expect was for Escuedo to jump off the roof. Running through the alleys he made his way to his bike before Malaga could successfully pin him down. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And so begins the bike race. See the Bandits still had two members, Leon Azul was being directed by Hacker through the streets. Which is how Escuedo found himself side by side with the younger legend.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Another one of you pests!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he shouted, forming a force field in front of the younger, who narrowly managed to escape it, but losing his traction against Escuedo, but that wasn’t going to stop the Blue Lion in his chase. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He charged a zap, but Escuedo was seasoned, he had a feeling the young electricity wielder would try something like that so he threw up a force field around his body. The shot narrowly missed the Legend...hitting the bike, killing Escuedo’s movement. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>This isn’t your fight kid. I suggest you quit early, it’s not an easy life,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Escuedo said, jumping off his bike, the cars had long cleared the street, not wanting to get involved in whatever mess was unfolding. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I fight for the people, whoever said I was returning that money? I just think you should be a little less selfish with it,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Leon Azul said taking a step forward, ensuring that Escuedo’s eyes were on him and not Malaga who just showed up with Champion and Samurai. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Like I said, better to quit early,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” he lifted his blaster to Leon Azul, but Champion slipped in then, destroying the blaster with his metal powers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Don’t bring these kids into an adult mess,</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Champion shouted, throwing a punch at Escuedo. The two began battling it out, not anticipating Malaga swooping in to take the money. Malaga showed up at Leon Azul’s side, throwing the money on to his bike before disappearing again. Leon Azul waved at Samurai before taking off in the other direction. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Lance</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>My heart was racing. The acting, the fighting, the adrenaline. I mean I had thousands of dollars on my back right now. Running towards a poorer area of the town, to do just what I had said to Escuedo. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malaga would be picking up Hacker and meeting me ‘near’ the location so we could get away ‘cleanly’ after messing with Samurai a bit more. I needed to let him get a feel for a real fight, let him know just how good he was. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I took the bike up the parking garage to the highest level, and made my way over the bridge to another building, and not just any building, but the old hotel rumored to have housed hundreds of legends back in the day. It sat at the end of old main street, or main street of the community that suffered because the government only poured money into the newer areas. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>I stood on top of the building eyeing the cable running down the middle, I would be throwing the money from the bag on to the street while zipping down the cable. Talk about a movie moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Malaga and Hacker showed up, I was telling them to get ready to pick me up at the end so we could make our getaway, they agreed disappearing, and with perfect timing there was Samurai, standing at the far end of the roof. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You know I can’t let you get away with the money,” he said, removing one of his swords. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I mean you could,” I tried, he scoffed at that before making a mad dash towards me. I dodged him, not quite sure the best way to fight him legitimately, but also without doing any serious damage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s not your money to give away,” he shouted, making another dash, I made fake out before sidestepping the other direction, resting my palm on his shoulder sending him a fairly well sized shock. Hoping Keith had been right the other day when he said Leon Azul knew where the line was too far. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He fell to his knee taking in a deep breath. See Keith might think I have such great control over my powers, but they only ever feel destructive, how am I supposed to take on someone in a regular fight without turning them into a burnt chip or letting them win?  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Samurai stood up, “I don’t want to hurt you, but I will if I have too.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess that’s my cue to leave,” I jumped, looping my tail around the cable that ran down the street. I chanced a glance over my shoulder, only to be met with Samurai’s face looking conflicted more than defeated. That was when I felt the give. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Keith</b>
</p><p>
  <span>I saw it, James, aka Acid, standing next to some lower tier Hero he had been paired with. Acid placed his hand on one of the side cables, a smirk directed in my direction. Normally I would have flipped him off, but there was kind of a life or death thing about to go down. And so before I could even think I was grabbing the cable, glad that I had heavy grade fabric on the gloves of my suit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leon Azul and I made eye contact, the line snapped, the money fell from the pack, raining down into the streets. But I chose to ignore the money for now, as I slid fast and hard into him. His arms wrapped around me, my hands being our only support on the line. We crashed hard into the building we had just fought on top of. The air ran from my lungs as my grip slipped for a moment, taking us down another few feet. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s still dissolving,” he whispered, I couldn’t verify if it was true, but I decided to take his word for it. I looked around quickly for options, we were way too high up for us to drop safely to the ground. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe if we swing?” he said, his head tilting slightly towards a parking garage on our right. I couldn’t find the breath to answer him, lungs still struggling to recover from the hit, but I nodded. He began kicking his legs back and forth, and I wasn’t sure if maybe I hit my head in the crash or not, but I swear the wind felt really weird. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to aim perfectly if we do this,” I finally managed, watching as we got closer and closer to the garage. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well I mean it’s that or wait for the cord to dissolve and we fall to our deaths,” he said, there was a slight teasing in his voice that really didn’t fit the situation, but felt so much like him. He looked up at me, “I think this has to be the one.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And in that moment the world seemed to slow down, his grip on me loosened every so slightly as he pulled away and looked at me shooting me a smile and we reached the middle of the pendulum the light overhead, the shitty fluorescent light illuminated his eyes, a beautiful blue, just like Lance. I hoped Lance wouldn't be too upset if I managed to fall to my death right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Now!” he shouted, and I jumped, for some reason trusting my rival with my life. It wasn’t a perfect shot, we were going in too low, looks like I was going in for another lung cleansing. I hit the wall and gripped onto the not very grippy cement with my life. My hair was blowing every which direction, making it very difficult to focus, so difficult to focus that I hadn’t noticed that Leon Azul was on the other side of the wall, his hands grabbing onto my forearms and pulling me in. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t believe that worked,” he shouted, jumping in victory, his charisma nearly had me joined, that was until I remembered he was the reason we were in this mess, he just robbed a bank for legend’s sake. I tackled him, he let out a squeal and a shock, throwing me off him. And before I knew it a car was swerving onto our level of the garage. The door opened and Leon Azul waved a bye bye before jumping in and disappearing yet again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or so he thought...</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>